Vanguard G: Darkness of Imagination
by Oshy128
Summary: Xavier, lagging behind on his deck's support, questions how much longer he'll be interested in things like this. While still having fun, his peaceful life is invaded by multiple figures, including one being a certain vampire. Slight OC X OC Vanguard and all its trademarks are owned by Bushiroad, only some of the settings and characters are owned by me.
1. Hesitant One of Dark

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fic, so excuse me if I make any mistakes! Please enjoy!**

* * *

A teen of Asian descent, with hair that edged toward the right,brown eyes, and slightly dark skin, took off his headphones as he sat on a bed, and fell back moments later, lying down. As he fell over, his hair would fall over to his forehead as he let out a sigh. A vibration occurred on his phone and checked the message.

"Ahsha:  
Hey Xavier, thanks for the Selfinas again. Tomorrow I'll use it against you for a battle! You'll so regret this!"

A smile came to Xavier's face as he saw the text from the person with a vanguard contact as he set his phone aside. He spoke to himself on the matter of the contact. "Wonder how much longer I'll be a weeaboo like this…" He said to himself. The phone automatically went into sleep, but Xavier turned it on again to check the time, saying 11:59 PM. His wallpaper was the art of a card from the Dark Irregulars clan of Cardfight Vanguard, Scharhrot Vampir.

"Jeez, it's late. I'll be late to school tomorrow...Yet I'm still not tired." He blankly stared at his phone as it changed to 12:00 AM. "Mom tells me not to, but I can't help it." He got up and opened a bottle of Melatonin.

The volume and tempo of both the openings "Break Your Spell!" and "Hello,Mr Wonderland!" were enough to awake a sleeping Xavier, as he got up and checked the time.

6:45

"Crap! 20 minutes till the bus. He unplugged his phone and ran toward the the kitchen where he pulled two waffles from the freezer and threw them into the toaster as he flung the switch down to heat them up. He checked his hair, which was sticking up now due to bedhead, and adjusted it to a suitable preference of a weebish style. He pulled on some sweats, a long sleeve white button down shirt, socks, and a black jacket. He turned on his phone once again.

6:50

"15 minutes…" He said as he grabbed the two waffles which had just popped from the toaster and put them in his mouth. He headed back to his room and peered down at a black deck box. A moment of hesitance was present as he grabbed it.

"How much longer can I keep this up…"

He grabbed a backpack and some keys and headed out the door

"That's all for today class. The homework is page 420, questions 6-9."

Xavier headed to his school's cafeteria and had a seat down. He pulled out his phone, opened googled, and searched on tcgplayer.

"GBT11 has been out for 3 weeks now…No prices have gone up, but nothing's gone down either..." He said to himself as he scrolled through prices of various forms of Scharhot.

An older teenager with brown hair, blue eyes, and an older appearance approached Xavier with a sandwich in one hand, and a phone in another. "Still looking at prices for those cards, Xavier? Just order those cards before the prices spike. I'll offer you the rest of the SP pack for a lower price if you want."

"Thanks Paul, but I still wanna think about it. Thanks for the old Scharhrot form though. Much appreciated." He responded, now sipping on a juice pack.

An arm playfully hit Xavier on the back with much force, and Xavier spit the juice out in shock.

"Well if you finally make a decision and it's you staying with your current support, you can always join me in the 'I haven't bought my new form yet' club." Xavier turned to face a girl with long brown hair, black leggings, fair skin, hazel eyes, and a white hoodie, holding a napkin up to him. "Afternoon to ya ." She had said, as if hitting him on the back never happened.

"Thank you, Piper." He said as he cleaned himself up. A tint of blush appeared on his face for a slight moment, but disappeared after once again fully realizing the situation. "And it's not like we offered to try and get it for you. You just didn't know if we should've picked up TRY3 NEXT boxes." He retorted.

"Well how was I supposed to know it was gonna spike to $30?! It's the waifu players that ruin the prices of this game anyway!" She countered, trying to defend herself on his comment.

A smirk came to his face as the perfect response to the situation came to his head.

"If you're playing a deck like that, that makes you a waifu player doesn't it?" He tried to end the argument with that statement.

All that came to Piper's face was an annoyed and agitated look. She reached into her bag and pulled out a green deck box. She pulled it out and pointed it at Xavier. "We were supposed to have our fight today, correct?"

Xavier responded by pulling out his own, black deck box and pointed it at her. "I'll be ready to go when you are!" He gave with a still slightly angered tone, but now a little pumped up for a cardfight.

Paul stepped in between the two. "Wait till the club you guys, we have to let all the others see a fight of this caliber." He attempted to hold the two back, as he not only wanted to see the fight at a full passion volume, but also wanted others to see it.

The two both pouted at the same time and both gave the same response.

"Fine. We'll wait."

*After the wait and after School.*

Piper and Xavier both stood at a fight table inside a lit classroom, Paul silently watching both players, with math symbols all over the wall. "Nice of us for to let us use his room, right?" Xavier asked the other two members of his club across from him.

"I mean, you asked him because you needed one to be an official club...But let's get started, and I'll show you the power of a real Neo Nectar player!" She called to him, wanting to have this fight now more than ever.

"Heh. And that's coming from someone who went to a shop tournament thinking that two trial deck strides could take you somewhere. Let's see if you can use that Selfina to the best of its potential." He commented as he set up his field.

"That Musketeer player was just a fluke. I didn't even have the right cards at the time! And now that I have this Selfina...You'll be able to see what I can do at full power!"

"Yeah, we'll see." He responded with slight satire. While getting ready, he realized that it was only the 3 in the room. "Hey Paul, you said that you wanted the others to come and see, right? You did tell them we have a meeting today… didn't you?"

Paul stared at him for a moment, then looked away in shame. "Sorry…"

Xavier gave him a slight frown, while Piper giggled.

She gave a comment on the matter. "I knew the group chat didn't have any notifications today."

Xavier let out a sigh, disappointed but now accepting. "A senior as my Vice who forgot to inform my other members of a meeting… Ah, well. You're a strong fighter and there's always next week."

Paul gave a thumbs-up as if nothing happened, and then went silent again to let them set up for their fight.

They both drew the top 5 cards of their deck, and examined them carefully.

" _2 Scharhots,a good rearguard, And with a grade 1 and 2 ride as well? This is a…"_

" _An Ahsha, stride fodder, 2 cards to ride, and something to set up bloom with? This is a…"_

After both read their hands, they both came to the conclusion in their heads at the same time:

" _Perfect Hand!"_

"I won't be redrawing any cards this game." Xavier pointed out to his opponent.

"Huh. You too? Then this game should be interesting…" Piper commented.

Paul peaked over at both hands, and his eyes widened at what he saw, and nodded in agreement at the statement of the game.

With both their fields set up, Piper put her hand on her starting vanguard, and as did Xavier.

 **{Vanguard G Soundtrack 20:Tension}**

" **Stand Up, Vanguard!"**

"Werfledder, Ordonnaz!"

In the midnight castle ruins of the Dark Zone, appeared a humanoid-shape beast holding a lantern, beginning to lurk

"Augury Maiden, Ida!"

In this same area, A flower maiden with an Auger roamed,but with the hair color and face aesthetics as Piper, then encountered the beast, and pointed her Augur at it.

"I think the gentleman here should go first." Piper insisted.

"If you insist on it." He complied, drawing the top card of his deck and placing it on the vanguard circle. "Ride, Edge in the Darkness!"

The creature was enveloped with light, and demon in the form of a human wearing a mask covering his lower face and a blade in its hand appeared in the beasts place, this one with the appearance of Xavier wherever visible. Moments later, the creature reappeared behind the new arrival.

"Turn end." Came from a Xavier, now preparing to see where this game would take him.

"It's my turn. Draw." Piper drew the top card of her deck, and placed a card from on her hand on the vanguard circle. "Ride, Faith Maiden Odette." The same light enveloped Ida, as this time a bioroid in a white dress appeared in her place. Ida then appeared behind the vanguard herself seconds later.

"Ida boosts, and the vanguard attacks!"

 **[7,000 + 5,000 = 12,000 VS 7,000]**

"No guard!" Called out Xavier from his side of the table.

"Drive check!"

 **Drive check** : Faith Maiden Odette-No Trigger

"Shoot, No trigger." Piper muttered as she took the card from the trigger zone and placed it in her hand.

The bioroid ran from her position and rammed the demon with her weapon, knocking him back a little.

"Damage check."

Damage Check:Succubus of Pure Love-No Trigger

"That's the end of my turn." Piper concluded.

Odette stuck it's weapon into the ground next to her.

 **Field Check**

 **Piper:**

 **Back Row:None-Augury Maiden, Ida-None**

 **Front Row:None-Faith Maiden, Odette-None**

 **Damage:0**

 **Drop:0**

 **Soul:0**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand:6**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row:None-Edge in the Darkness-None**

 **Back Row:None-Werfleder Ordonnaz-None**

 **Damage:1**

 **Drop:0**

 **Soul:0**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand:5**

"It's my turn. Draw." Xavier drew another card, and placed another card with a higher grade onto the circle. "Ride. Tragic Claw."

The demon with his blade glowed, and another unit appeared, this time being an elf with two large red claws, and long black hair.

"I also call Squallmaker Vampir to the left."

To the left of the elf appeared an elegant vampire with a blue flame in his hand.

"Squallmaker attacks Odette."

 **[POW:9,000 VS 7,000]**

"No guard." Piper called out in response to the attack.

Odette raised her arms to defend herself, as Squallmaker raised its arm up and flicked its wrist, sending the flame that was there toward Odette

 **Damage Check:**

Cherry Blossom Maiden, Lilga - No Trigger

The ball of fire impacted Odette, torching her slightly.

Piper slid the card into the damage zone, silently making a "tch" noise to herself.

" _A perfect guard? I could've used that to stop his vanguard earlier on, especially if he sets up with one of Those card."_

"And now the vanguard attacks!" Xavier continued, as he then rested his vanguard.

 **[POW:9,000 + 5,000 +14,000]**

"Another no guard…"Piper let out as another card was about to enter her damage zone.

"Drive Check."

 **Drive Check:** Hysteric Shirley - Draw Trigger

"Perfect. All effects to the vanguard and I draw one card." He had followed the words he said and drew another card.

Tragic Claw then shifted from his position to Odette, and slashed at her while she was still recovering from the attack she had received from Squallmaker.

"And another damage check." Piper followed, by taking the top card of the deck and revealing it.

 **Damage Check:** Ideal Maiden, Thuria - No Trigger

"Turn end." Xavier concluded the turn, now in the lead.

"Stand and draw! And ride, Sunshine Maiden, Paula!"

Odette this time glows and in her place a bioroid with a green dress appeared in her place.

"Paula attacks the vanguard!"

 **[9,000 + 5,000 = 14,000 VS 9,000]**

"No guard." Xavier gave out his response.

Tragic Claw braced himself for an attack by raising his arms, while Paula charged him, and slashed at his chest with her vine-covered blade.

"Here we go, Drive Check." Piper turned the top card of her deck face over once again.

 **Drive Check** :Sunshine Maiden, Paula - No Trigger

Piper added to revealed card to her hand once Xavier had acknowledged it.

" _I didn't take into account about the possibilities of the hand increasings… If I'm not gonna be able to tie the game up soon, this won't end well for me…"_

"Damage Check." Xavier continued to the damage phase and revealed the top card of the deck.

 **Damage Check:** Glanzend Vampir - No Trigger

Xavier slid the card into the damage zone, and waited for Piper to end her turn.

"That's the end for me…" Piper said as she concluded her turn.

Paula, like the grade one before her, stuck her sword into the ground to end the turn.

 **Field Check**

 **Piper:**

 **Back Row:None-Augury Maiden, Ida-None**

 **Front Row:None-Sunshine Maiden, Paula-None**

 **Damage:2**

 **Drop:0**

 **Soul:1**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand:7**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row:Squallmaker Vampir-Tragic Claw-None**

 **Back Row:None-Werfleder Ordonnaz-None**

 **Damage:2**

 **Drop:0**

 **Soul:1**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand:6**

"It's my turn. Stand and draw." Xavier had performed what he said,and restood his units as well as drew a card. Xavier then picked a card from his hand and chanted as he placed it on the vanguard circle

" _Come out, one who would sin for an eternity! Scharhrot Vampir!"_

Swirls of dark purple energy began to spin around Tragic Claw, until they would enshroud and cover him. Suddenly,a claw cut through it, but not of Tragic's, instead this one of Scharhrot Vampir.

" _Heh...How much more of a weeaboo am I going to make myself?"_

"Here's the ace of his performance…" Piper remarked to the arrival of Xavier's avatar had come on the battlefield.

Paul snickered at the slight immaturity his underclassmen performed, but became quiet again as he received angry glares from Xavier.

"Squallmaker attacks the vanguard!"

 **[POW:9,000 VS 9,000]**

" _For now, I can afford to drop one…"_

"Guard! Faith Maiden Odette!" Piper called out, and took the card from her hand and placed it on the guard circle to halt the rapid increase of cards in her damage zone.

 **[POW:9,000 VS 9,000 + 5,000 = 14,000-Guard Successful]**

Squallmaker once again flicked its wrist, and sent another ball of flame toward Paula, however this time it was stopped by Odette, who dispersed of the flame by impacting it with her weapon.

"Scharhrot Vampir attacks, Soul Sin Consumption!" Xavier called out the attack name of his unit, and then boosted and rested the vanguard.

 **[POW; 5,000 + 11,000 = 16,000 VS 9,000]**

"No guard!"Piper replied, this time hoping his drive checks wouldn't be too severe for her to go up against.

"Twin Drive!"Xavier this time began to one by one reveal the top two cards of his deck.

 **Twin Drive**

 **First Check:** Edge In the Darkness - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** Succubus of Avarice - No Trigger

"Too bad. No triggers." He took the two cards from the trigger zone to his hand.

" _This perfect guard is definitely gonna help me though."_

Scharhrot lunged at Paula from where he was, and struck at her with his claw.

" _Too bad?! Is he messing with me? He got a perfect guard and still is in the lead…"_ "Damage check." Piper performed once again, taking the top card of her deck into the trigger zone and then the damage zone.

 **Damage Check** : Fairy Light Dragon - Heal Trigger

A smile came to Piper's face as she saw the card that was revealed. "Perfect! A heal trigger! One damage recovered and power to Paula." She took the Lilga in her damage zone and moved it to the drop, and placed the heal in the damage zone.

" _Shoot. She kept her damage low...On the next turn I'll definitely have to push her… Otherwise Steeped won't be enough to finish the game then."_

"Turn end." Xavier said as he had finished the last of his analyzations.

 **{Track End}**

"It's my turn. Stand and Draw." Piper restood her units and drew a card. She then picked a card from her hand and viewed it for a moment, before chanting like Xavier as she rode.

" _Awaken, Tender and Caring Maiden. Ride, Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha!"_

Flower petals began swirling through seemingly appearing out of thin air, and as soon as they appeared, they disappeared. However, something else had appeared. Someone, being Ranunculus Flower Maiden Ahsha.

" _Here's her stride, but doesn't have any units on her field, and from what she's told me before, she was playing a trial deck for the longest time with Anelma as her best bloom... That's had to have changed now though…Where will she take the game now?"_

"Are you ready Xavier? I won't be holding back one bit!" Piper alerted Xavier, and looked at him directly in the eyes.

He nodded in response to her battle cry, and acknowledged it. "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me!"

"Then watch this!"

" _Bloom for an eternity, and reach that future! Generation Stride!"_

 **[Stride Cost:Cornflower Maiden, Ines]**

"Governing Flower Princess, Selfina!"

A Green Dragon first descended it's feet onto the shadowed Dark Zone soil, and then it's rider came into view, holding a sword and shield in hand.

"I call another Faith Maiden Odette and Sunshine Maiden, Paula!"

The two units she had called appeared onto her battlefield, and all stood in a battle stance.

"I activate Ida's skill. I rest her and then Odette and Paula are treated as having the same name!" She rested Ida

Ida dug her Auger into the ground, as Odette and Paula crossed their blades in front of Selfina.

"Selfina's skill! I choose Paula! Add 2,000 power!Choose a face down Selfina, and turn it face up. Then, I call another Paula from the deck!" Piper paid the cost and grabbed her deck, then took another Paula and placed it to the circle in front of Odette.

"And here we go! Bloom! Paula gains a skill whenever another Paula is called, and Odette adds 4,000 to herself and the Paula in front of her!"

First, the right Paula dug her sword into the ground, and had lit up for a moment. Then, Odette had dug her weapon into the ground, and both her and the Paula infront of her lit up for a moment, absorbing nutrients from the ground.

"And now the left Paula attacks!"

 **[POW: 11,000 + 13,000 = 24,000 VS 11,000]**

"No guard." Xavier called out.

" _If this works as I hope it does…"_

The Paula on the left charged toward Scharhrot, and slashed at him with her sword, knocking him back onto the ground.

"Damage Check." Xavier continued to resolve the step.

 **Damage Check:** Dark Knight of Nightmareland - Critical Trigger

"A critical trigger. All effects to Scharhrot."

Scharhrot warmed up his arms a little, getting ready for the upcoming attacks.

"Selfina attacks the vanguard!"

 **[POW:26,000 VS 16,000]**

"Hmph! As if I'd let you take the lead! Perfect Guard!"

Xavier first placed the perfect guard onto the guardian circle, then dropped another Scharhrot from his hand.

 **[POW:26,000 VS PERFECT]**

" _He's using it here?"_

The use of the perfect guard here slightly confused her, but didn't stop her from continuing the turn.

"Triple Drive."

First Check:Valkyrie Of Reclamation, Padmini - No Trigger

Second Check:Monkeypod Dragon - Draw Trigger

"Draw Trigger! I draw and power to Paula!"

Third Check:Maiden of Zephyranthes - Critical Trigger

"Critical Trigger! All effects to Paula!"

Selfina pointed her sword at Scharhrot, which her dragon obeyed and attempted to charge, however a succubus suddenly appeared in front of it to stop the attack. Selfina then pointed her sword at Paula, who nodded while drawing her sword.

" _A double trigger, huh? Not bad… And the bloom combo she did… it wasn't much but it definitely is something."_

"Paula attacks! With the skill given by bloom, she gains 10,000 power!"

 **[POW 31,000 VS 16,000]**

" _Come from the dark future to protect me...Generation Guard! False Dark Wings, Agrat Bat Mahlat!"_

"With Skill, Soul Charge. Additionally, guard with Succubus of Pure Love!

 **[POW 31,000 VS 36,000 - Guard Successful]**

Paula leapt from her position and attacked Scharhot from above, catching him almost nearly off guard, however, he raises his arm and two Succubi appear to shield them from Paula's attack.

Piper placed her G-unit back into the G-zone, analyzed both fields, and concluded. "That's the turn for me."

 **Field Check**

 **Piper:**

 **Back Row:None-Augury Maiden, Ida-None**

 **Front Row:Sunshine Maiden, Paula-Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha-Sunshine Maiden, Paula**

 **Damage:2(1 Flipped)**

 **Drop:3**

 **Soul:2**

 **GB:2**

 **Hand:7**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row:Squallmaker Vampir-Scharhrot Vampir-None**

 **Back Row:None-Werfleder Ordonnaz-None**

 **Damage:3**

 **Drop:3**

 **Soul:4**

 **GB:1**

 **Hand:5**

"You've really improved Piper, not just a trial deck user anymore. Allow me to respond to those feelings. Stand and draw." Xavier drew and took the top card of his deck once more.

"Let the banquet begin."

" _Jesus Christ that was Cringey."_ Xavier mocked himself.

" _Let your power rampage on an eternal frenzy, and consume all! Generation Stride!"_

 **[Stride Cost:Scharhrot Vampir]**

"Mask of Demonic Frenzy, Ericrius!"

A masked figure now stood on one of the ruin's pillars, in one arm holding a blade, and in the other a raised arm, holding a purple flame. The side of his right eye flashes.

"Stride Skill! Soulcharge." Xavier took the top two cards of the deck and slid them easily into the soul."When the vanguard attacks, if I have 6 cards in the soul, one of your rearguards must retire."

The flame in Ericrius's hand grew slightly larger.

"Fleder's skill. Counterblast and move it into the soul. Soulcharge. Since I have 6 or more cards in the soul, I draw."

Ericrius turned to Ordonnaz, and raised the flame toward it. The flame then enveloped the beast as it grew even larger.

"Call. Edge in the Darkness, Monochrome cat of Nightmareland, Hysteric Shirley!" The three units appeared in the ruin below.

"Hysteric Shirley's skill. Move it into the soul, and soul charge a card! Monochrome's skill, send it back the deck, soul charge, counter charge, and draw!"

Ericrius holds the flame up for both the units, and they both are consumed by the flame.

"Once more, call Monochrome and activate skill!"

A monochrome cat appears, but is once again consumed by the flame.

"Finally, I call Doppel Vampir!

Squallmaker attacks! Skill! Soulcharge, and add 5,000 power! Edge's darkness, add another 3,000 power!"

 **[POW:10,000 + 14,000 = 24,000]**

"No guard!" Piper declared, as she then placed her hand on the top card of her deck.

Squallmaker first flicked some of his own fire into the ball that Ericrius had, and then flicked another round toward Ahsha, which torched her upon impact.

"Damage Check."

Damage Check: Cornflower Maiden, Ines - No Trigger

"Ericrius attacks the vanguard! Darkness! Soulcharge!" Xavier slid another two cards into the soul of his vanguard. "If I have 6 cards in my soul, then my opponent must retire a rearguard if this attack hits." Xavier slid the vanguard back, showing 6 of the some cards in his soul.

Ericrius's left eye flashed this time, as the flame had grown noticeably large at this point.

"Then, if I have 15 or more cards in soul, add 1,000 for every card in soul, so add 15,000 power!" This time Xavier slid back all 15 cards in his soul.

"Additionally, during the attack, stride skill." He slid the soul to reveal 6 cards again.

"Choose a rearguard and retire it."

The right eye of Ericrius flashed once again, as suddenly Ahsha's eyes flashed the same color, and turned to face her left Paula. Unable to control herself, she slashed at the unit, putting it into the drop zone.

 **[POW:41,000 VS 11,000]**

" _That's Xavier for you, retiring rearguards, refreshing his hand, and getting 15 cards in a single turn. That kind of play is hard to do. But I can't keep losing rearguards like this."_

"Perfect Guard!"Piper placed Lilga onto the guard, and dropped Monkeypod from her hand.

 **[POW: 41,000 VS PERFECT]**

" _Shoot. Now I won't be able to retire a rearguard."_

"Triple Drive!"

Triple Drive:  
First Check: Alice in Nightmareland - Heal Trigger

"A heal trigger. Power to Doppel, and recover one damage." Xavier complied with the trigger's wishes and placed his counterblasted damage into the drop zone.

Second Check: Hysteric Shirley - Draw Trigger

"Great. Power to Doppel, and draw one card." Xavier then complied with these trigger's wishes, and drew a card.

Third Check: Hysteric Shirley- Draw Trigger

"Another! Power to Doppel, and I draw another card!" Xavier had exclaimed while rebuilding his hand.

" _That's ridiculous! A triple trigger of that defensive of a level?!"_ Piper complained to herself in her thoughts.

Ericrius raised the flame into the air, and then his blade, and the flame began swirling around his blade. Ericrius then launched from his pillar and hovered toward Ahsha, and once at an appropriate range, slashed with all his might into his sword. Though, Lilga appeared at the last moment, and the shield struggled to hold off the blade, but was capable of still doing so.

"Doppel attacks. Darkness! Add 5,000 power, and since I have 15 cards in soul, Grade 0 guards will not be allowed!"

 **[POW:29,000 VS 11,000]**

"No guard!" Piper gave as her reply.

Doppel drew from the flames of the now resting Ericrius, and threw it at Ahsha, who wasn't able to stop it, and was torched by another flame-based attack.

"Damage Check." Piper flipped over the next card of her deck.

Damage Check:Ideal Maiden, Thuria - No Trigger

" _I was only able to push her a little...Will this be enough to finish her?"_

"That's the end of my turn." Xavier let out a sigh as he moved his G-Unit back to the G-zone. "Alright Piper. Show me what you can do."

 **{Track End}**

"Xavier...You got it. Stand and draw."

"Generation… Stride!"

 **[Stride Cost: Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha]**

"Governing Flower Princess, Selfina!"

Once again, the Green Dragon first descended it's feet onto the shadowed Dark Zone soil, and then it's rider came into view, holding her sword and shield in hand.

" _I accidentally drew into two of my Noel's...I'll have to retire one and send it back to the deck with Ida...I have to end it this turn."_

"I won't activate stride skill. But I will call Tenacious Flower Maiden, Noel behind my right Paula!"

A bioroid wearing a white and red dress appeared behind Paula

" _She has Noel?!"_ Xavier was caught off guard by the high rarity card being placed onto the rearguard.

"Ida's skill. I rest her and now, Noel and Paula have the same name! I call another Noel. Paula and Noel's blooms! Noel add's 4,000 power to herself and Paula, while Paula gains a skill. I then call over the Noel I just called with Padmini!"

Noel appears for a moment, while the right column dug their weapons into the ground and powered up.

"I use Ida's skill. Counterblast and send a card from my drop to the bottom of my deck. Noel! Since it has bloom, I draw!"

Ida dug her Auger all the way into the ground, and then dispersed into light.

"I use Selfina's skill...Add 2,000 to Noel...and call 3 Noel units!"

" _3 Noels?! This is bad!"_

3 Noels then replaced the Padmini and Odette,as well as behind the vanguard.  
"2 or more units were called, so add 1 critical...and then bloom! All my units!"

"Paula blooms 3 times as well as noel, and all the new noels bloom twice!"

All units on Pipers field dug their weapons into the ground and powered up.

 **[Back Left, Front Left, Back Middle Noel, and Selfina +8,000, Paula and back Right Noel +12,000]**

"I'll bet it all on this turn! I activate all my backrow Noel's skills, by discarding my entire hand, they can all attack from the back!" Piper held on to the 3 cards in her hand, and then threw them all into the drop.

Patches of grass appeared below all the backrow Noels, as they prepared to rush Xavier to 6 damage.

"Here I go!"

 **[Insert Track:Tokoha's Fight Theme NEXT Ver.]**

"Selfina attacks the vanguard!"

 **[POW:34,000 VS 11,000]**

" _I knew this would happen, so I conserved my damage...But I wasn't expecting this!"_

"No guard!"

"Triple Drive!"

Triple Drive

First Check: Maiden of Zephyranthes - Critical Trigger

"Got it! Critical Trigger! Critical to Selfina, and power to Paula!"

Second Check:Sunshine Maiden, Paula - No trigger

Third Check-Faith Maiden, Odette - No Trigger

"No Triggers on my last two!"

Selfina charged at Scharhrot and jumped off from her dragon, and hit him with her sword at full strength. The impact of the blade shook the ground even as it was impacting something else, and Scharhrot was blown back by the impact, tumbling back until he crashed into a pillar.

"Tch! Damage Check." Xavier checked his damage cards.

Damage Check

First Check: Succubus of Avarice - No Trigger

Second Check:Squallmaker Vampir - No Trigger

Third Check: Hysteric Shirley - Draw Trigger

"There! A draw trigger! All effects to the vanguard, and draw!" He drew a card in hopes to boost his defense.

"The top left Noel attacks the vanguard!" Piper relentlessly continued her turn as she rested the next Noel.

 **[Pow:17,000 VS 16,000]**

"Guard with Hysteric Shirley!" Xavier threw the next guard down in attempt to keep up with the constant flow of attacks.

 **[POW:17,000 VS 21,000- Guard Successful]**

The top Left Noel launched from her grass patch and spun her garden tool towards the crashed Scharhrot, only to be blocked by first a scream, and then the full view of Hysteric Shirley.

"The bottom left Noel attacks the vanguard!" Piper didn't hesitate to turn the next card into the rest position.

 **[Pow:17,000 VS 16,000]**

"Guard with Hysteric Shirley!"

Xavier threw down his last draw trigger as the next attack occurred.

 **[POW:17,000 VS 21,000- Guard Successful]**

The Next Noel followed, however another Hysteric Shirley had appeared to stop the attack.

"The Back Middle Noel attacks!" Piper finally called an attack with the last new called unit from her deck.

 **[Pow:17,000 VS 16,000]**

"Edge In The Darkness Guards!" Xavier next called the grade one from his hand to the guardian circle.

 **[POW:17,000 VS 21,000- Guard Successful]**

The Noel behind the vanguard launched in its attack, and as it was about to land it's blade onto the vampire, the blade of a demon blocked it.

"The back row Noel attacks!" Piper then attacked with the original Noel that had started the entire Bloom combo, being more powered up than the other three.

 **[POW:27,000 VS 16,000]**

"With both my front row rearguards, Intercept!" Xavier moved both the grade 2's in the front to the guardian circle.

" _But that's not…"_ Piper's thought process was interrupted when a thought came to her head. " _Edge in the Darkness's Skill!"_

"With Edge in the Darkness's skill, as long as I have 10 cards in my soul, it can intercept from the back row!" Xavier placed his hand on the grade 1, and slid it from the back row onto the guardian circle.

 **[POW:27,000 VS 31,000-Guard Successful]**

As the final Noel attacked, both the vampir units in Xavier's front row moved to stop her, and created a ball of flame, and then Edge In the Darkness jumped through the flame, and used it's blade to push the Noel back.

"And here it is! The big Finale!" Piper placed her hand on Paula, and turned it into rest."With the skill given through bloom, which she acquired 4 times, add 10,000 power 4 times! So add 40,000 power!"

 **[POW:70,000 VS 16,000]**

" _What?! 70,000?! If I want to Survive, I'll need to drop my entire hand for it, but then I won't be able to stride...But it's better than losing!"_ Xavier grabbed a heal trigger from his hand and threw it into the drop zone/

" _Come from the futures of extinction to protect me! Generation Guard! Medical Studies of Extinction, Vincent!"_

'With skill! Add 15,000 to the shield! Additionally, Guard with Monochrome cat, Dark Knight, and Succubus Of Pure Love!"

 **[POW 70,000 VS 71,000-Guard Successful]**

As Noel had landed back, Paula had launched in front of her to land the finishing blow on Scharhrot, however with a flash of green, a flash had occurred, and a guardian had descended, surrounded by swirling medicine, which then flew at Paula, but did not stop her. Even with the appearance of floating armor and a cat, she used as another stepping stone, and only did when Succubus of Pure Love kick her away was her attack stopped.

 **{Track End}**

" _That turn… I bet everything and yet still... However, he dropped his entire hand to guard my attack, so on the next turn...only if he draws it."_

Piper let out a sigh as she placed Selfina back into the G-Zone. "Honestly...Turn end."

 **Field Check**

 **Piper:**

 **Back Row:Tenacious Maiden, Noel - Tenacious Maiden, Noel - Tenacious Maiden, Noel**

 **Front Row:Sunshine Maiden, Paula - Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha - Tenacious Maiden, Noel**

 **Damage:4(2 Flipped)**

 **Drop:10**

 **Soul:3**

 **GB:4**

 **Hand:3**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row:None-Scharhrot Vampir-None**

 **Back Row:None-None-None**

 **Damage:5 (2 Flipped)**

 **Drop:12**

 **Soul:16**

 **GB:4**

 **Hand:0**

Xavier was still panting after he had his hand entire dropped. He then collected himself and looked at Piper. "A wonderful attack. Let's see if I can make a comeback." He looked down at his field, with a single unit, being the rested Scharhrot Vampir.

" _Acting like a weaboo...Here I go again."_

"Stand and draw!" Xavier placed his hand on the top the deck, and drew it. He smiled as he viewed the card he held.

" _If I could only afford Gilles De Rais… Heh, this'll have to do."_

 **[Stride Cost:Scharhrot Vampir]**

However, as Xavier placed the grade 3 into the drop zone, he heard a faint voice from somewhere.

" _Can you do something…?"_ A mysterious voice with a deep tone faintly called out.

Xavier, caught up in the moment, looked up for a moment, looking at both his friends to see if they had something. Slightly confused, he shrugged it off, then reaching into the G-zone to grab a card .

" _The form you have consumed all for, Steep yourself in it all! Generation Stride! One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot!"_

 **{Insert Track: Vanguard G: Elegance}**

Scharhrot stood recovered on the last remaining pillar, and the purple darkness had once again swirled around him. However, this time it disappeared like smoke, and in the dark haze still stood Scharhrot, this time in his G-Unit form, One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot, gazing with deadlocked eyes on Ahsha.

" _He got it?! You're kidding me…"_ Piper checked the 3 cards in her hand. " _Though, he won't be able to win unless he pulls a critical…"_

"Stride skill! Counterblast, and I soulcharge!" Xavier once again flipped over a damage and performed another 2 soul charges. "Darkness!" Scharhrot's eyes flashed upon Xavier's achievement of entering Darkness once again.

"One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot attacks the vanguard! Darkness! Counterblast! All my rearguards enter the soul. Add 10,000 power, and all my opponent's rearguards now all retire! Catastrophe Effect!"

Scharhrot held out a butterfly, and it began to flutter toward Ahsha. As it approached, it began to speed up as more butterflies began to gather around the original, until a horde of butterflies then swarmed around Ahsha, and had left not a single trace of any of the rearguards that were once around her.

 **[POW:36,000 VS 11,000]**

Piper acknowledged the situation she was in, and thought to herself on how to handle it." _I expected that… now will I be able to expect to survive this?... Yes, he_ _ **won't**_ _draw a trigger!"_

"No guard!" She called out.

" _I'll still do it...I'll pull it!"_

"Triple Drive!"

Triple Drive

First Check:Doppel Vampir - No Trigger

"No Trigger."

Second Check: Succubus of Avarice - No Trigger

"No Trigger." he repeated. He breathed in, and placed his hand on his last check.

" _You won't get it!"_ Piper thought to herself.

" _I'm going to get it!"_ Xavier thought to himself

"Final Check! I'll beat you with this!"

Third Check: Dark Knight of Nightmareland - Critical Trigger

"And there! Critical Trigger!" Xavier exclaimed when he revealed the grade 0 unit.

Piper was shocked when she saw the critical trigger turned over, and let out a sigh."Of course you would." She said, after accepting the fact that she most likely lost the game.

"Heh, well, it's just a lucky draw after all." He responded, before putting the game to an end. "All effects to Scharhrot! And, Go!"

At this point, all the butterflies had swarmed Ahsha, clouding her view,and preventing her from telling where the next attack was coming from, though her moment of panic was interrupted when Scharhrot broke through the butterflies and dug his claw right into the abdomen of Ahsha.

Damage Check

First Check:Cornflower Flower Maiden, Ines - No Trigger

Second Check: Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga - No Trigger

 **Winner: Xavier Usentilya**

 **End Game Field Check:**

 **Piper:**

 **Back Row: None - None - None**

 **Front Row:None - Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha - None**

 **Damage:6(2 Flipped)**

 **Drop:15**

 **Soul:3**

 **GB:4**

 **Hand:3**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row:None - One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot - None**

 **Back Row:None - None - None**

 **Damage:5(3 Flipped)**

 **Drop:13**

 **Soul:18**

 **GB:5**

 **Hand:3**

* * *

 **Preview**

 _"Yeesh! Tough match. I wonder what would happen if I didn't trigger sack...I might've decked out too..."_

Xavier walks through the street and bumps into a mysterious girl.

A cardfight initiates with the starting vanguards within the Megacolony nest.

Xavier places his hand upon a card of One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot.

A shot of Xavier's back shows butterflies emerging.

 **NEXT TIME: Strike of the Poison Blade**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for coming to read the first chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this style, and the preview itself might be a little confusing, but to clear it up I modeled it after the anime doing random scene shots, so I hope you can come to understanding.**


	2. Strike of the Poison Blade

**A/N Hi everyone! Oshy here again! I think now I should be explaining my release schedule. Originally I had planned for a weekly release, but I got held up these last 2 weeks, so I've considered making it an Up to Bi-weekly series, so anything within that time span you can expect to see the next chapter. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

As the final damage was placed into her damage zone, Piper let out a slightly depressed sigh.

"You… you didn't have to pull that critical." She bitterly remarked and pouted on account of her loss.

Xavier giggled and replied with a closed-eye smile "Mmm well, yeah, but I did. And it changed the outcome of the game, didn't it? Besides, what else would I had been able to do? You didn't leave my hand in the best state you know." He defended himself by trying to place himself in a similar victim state.

"Well...Well...Sheesh, I can't keep up with you. You know every card in the game and to top it off you have some unrealistic plot armor, even though we're not even in an anime or some fictional story." She countered.

"What do you think, Paul? How many times has he pulled that miracle top deck or trigger against you?" She asked the upperclassmen who had been watching the entire game.

Being a Blaster Player, and yet having the most consistent and most recently updated deck, he flashbacked to times where Xavier had triple triggered and broken through his 3 to pass guard, ultimately ending most of the games they had played together.

He nodded in response, but was light on his thoughts."To be fair, he filters the deck first,getting stuff out of the way first before actually going into it. But then again, we would have to ask the others."

Xavier did contemplate on his skills, and truly wondered if he was some sort of protagonist, but shook his head, and denied any sort of false reality for himself.

" _It's all real life. No flashy eyes, evil inversions, or possessions. But… That voice from earlier…'_

After the group had finished discussing on the sack skills of the club president, they all packed up and exited the room. Once reaching the school's gates, they all said their goodbyes of the day and headed in 3 different directions.

Xavier walked down the street into the downtown plaza area of his nearly word on word middle class town, strolling past the shops, restaurants, cafes, and other businesses. Had you looked in a dictionary for a middle class town, it might just be a picture of this town(With some curves here and there). He was sliding his thumb down his phone screen to view the prices of cards from GBT-11. He let out a sigh as he saw some of the prices. "Damn... they honestly sold out too fast at locals too…" A slightly sadder tone was spoken as he thought about his avatar and other supports. As he walked forward, daydreaming of what he could be using, he felt a bump into another human, and dropped his phone, as well as heard the clunk of something falling out of his bag. His deckbox.

"Ah, excuse me!" Xavier looked up to see a black haired female, with green eyes, wearing black leggings, and a green jacket, apologizing to him. "I wasn't paying attention at the moment, you know, zoned out?" She continued with an apologetic tone. She then bent down and picked up his phone for him, but took a gander at the wallpaper that appeared when she accidentally hit the home button.

"Ooo~, Scharhrot. A Dark Irregulars player huh?"

Her knowledge of the Japanese trading card game surprised Xavier for a moment, but eventually nodded, acknowledging his position as a DI player as he took the phone back from her hand.

"Then if that's the case…" She picked up the deckbox, which had scattered slightly, revealing a some amount of cards in his deck. "As I thought…Actually, wait…" She gave another look as she flipped through some of the cards. "These are all old cards! Haven't you picked up any of Demonic Advent yet?" She asked him.

Still surprised at the knowledge she was showing him, Xavier shook his head after a bit. "Unfortunately not, the local store here sold out of the set, so I haven't even had the chance to grab commons. I don't have a credit card either, so I can't really order anything either…"He explained the situation.

The girl gave a frown as he explained the situation, however she came up with an idea.. "Let's head to somewhere less open though." She said as she pointed at a nearby cafe.

Xavier nodded as he made sure he had everything in his bag, and followed her toward the cafe. After a moment of walking, Xavier realized that he had missed a really important question that usually wouldn't have been asked in a situation where you had bumped into someone, so at the time it crossed his mind. "Hey, what's your name?" Xavier asked the girl.

As the two arrived at the door, Xavier opened the door for the girl, and the two entered the building. As they found a seat, she answered the question. "Ah, crap, sorry about not telling you. That honestly didn't cross my mind. I'm Charlotte." She said as she found a seat, and then stuck out her hand for Xavier to shake.

He nodded as he took the hand and shook, "It's fine, I forgot to say mine as well, I'm Xavier. Though, I haven't seen you at the local stores or anything. Do you go to any of the schools in the area? Lycee Park? Seedrun High?" He listed the names of more high schools in the area, to see if he could guess the one she went to.

She shook her head when he was done listing and none of the results were matching. "I actually don't live in the area. I'm from a few cities over, and over there we're on a break, so I decided to visit some friends here. However, while you do mention those high schools, do you know any information about Blue Falcon High?"

Xavier listened to her inquiry, then nodded when she finished.

"That's the high school I go to, what info do you need on it?"

Charlotte continued. "If that's the case, I've heard there's a card game club over at that school. And more likely than not you're a part of them aren't you?"

Xavier nodded again. "Well, more than that actually. I'm the club president. We're not really active with other schools most of the time due to, well, the fact that no other school has a club. I've heard from other locals saying they wouldn't mind starting one, but none of them have gone through with it, at least not to my knowledge. I haven't seen some in a while. But if you want to have some form of get together with us, we'll be free to accept."

Charlotte shook her head, but pulled her deck out. "While I'm not looking for anything specific right now, if you're the president, would you mind having a fight with me?"

Xavier gave a thumbs up along with an excited smile, but as he reached into his deck box, he was cut off by Charlotte putting a hand up.

"Nah, I don't wanna fight some pre-Next era stuff, give me a moment." She said as she pulled out a phone, and hit a contact to call someone. "Hey! Do you have any GBT11 support left for darkness? I'll pay you back soon. Downtown. In 5 minutes? Ok, thank you." She ended the phone call as fast as it started. Charlotte got up from her seat , heading to the exit after telling Xavier "I'll be a moment. Just stay here, ok?"

Xavier nodded as she headed out the door, and put his head on top of a propped up arm."Not bad. I wonder what clan she plays…" While thinking about what she could play, thinking of stereotypical decks such as a Bermuda Triangle sub-clan, or a Magus stack-deck, he was cut off by her voice again. Charlotte was joined by a man, with spiked up hair and sunglasses carried a small box with him into the cafe, and left it on the table. The man left and Charlotte waved him goodbye, then began picking out cards from the box, and placing them on the table where they sat.

"Here's a G-Guard, a Perfect guard...Ah! Here you go!"

She handed him multiple copies of One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot, and One who Splits Darkness, Bledermaus, along with a bunch of other Dark Irregular cards.

Xavier simply was left in a jaw dropped gaze, as if he was just handed $100, and continued to stare at the triple rares in front of him. "Are you sure about this? You just met me and all."He hesitated to touch them, as he still felt bad that he was being given these cards.

"No! Go on, I want this to be a spirited fight! Besides, it's not like you can meet someone who plays vanguard just on the street." Charlotte insisted.

Xavier eventually went in, as he moved his hand on top of one of the Scharhrots.

When he made contact, for a moment, he felt a tingling sensation around him, or flowing through him. During that moment, he began to feel cold, yet at the same time was granted with a comfortable feeling as if covered in soft flowers, their petals rubbing against his skin. Confused, he pulled his hand away in shock.

"Hey, is there something wrong with the card? Is it SP with that feel they have?" Charlotte concerningly asked. She then went in herself to feel the card, and moved a finger around on its surface. "Oh wow, it is SP. Maybe I will have to charge you!" She teased.

" _I've felt an SP before! That's nothing like it! That felt like it was all around me, not just on my fingertip!...Should I say something? I don't wanna seem like some kind of weirdo."_ Confused on what had just happened, and worried to lose the friendship he had just possibly created, he kept quiet on the matter.

"Too harsh? Take a joke why don't you." She continued, speaking with a now unamused tone. "Well, put those and everything else you need in your deck, because I want to see the skill you have" She said while pulling out a deck from another pocket of hers. "If you can't pay for those cards, the best you can do is use them in a fight against me!"

Xavier saw the deck in her hand, and nodded. Still concerned however, he touched the Scharhrot again, and felt nothing of a sensation, and just felt the smooth roughness that was the SP texture.

" _Good. I'm just playing things in my head."_

He continued to grab the cards from the box, switching out his old cards, like Squallmaker, for new cards, such as Brennen.

Eventually, he had completed the adjustments, and while the two did not use playmats, they knew the exact field points for a vanguard match, and set all their cards to their respective zones.

"Whenever you're ready." Charlotte said with her hand on the starting vanguard, having done her mulligan.

"Alright. I'll go first then." Xavier said as he placed his own hand on the starter.

Someone else in the cafe was watching from a distance, despite a muscular appearance, kept eyes on a nerdy game like vanguard.

" **Stand up,my…"**

" **Stand up, the…"**

" **Vanguard!"**

The battlefield on Cray was the infamous Megacolony hive, the Mafia of Cray, even though all composed of bugs, in the green Zoo nation. The battlefield's nest had its silky webs hanging around every bug created stalagmite.

"Young Executive, Crimebug!" a young, humanoid bug, yet residing on a small throne hatched from an egg in the hive.

"Deranged Singular!" In the Shadows of the bug mafia's nest exited Xavier's new starter, An elf with his large red claw-arm held out, pointed at the bug child.

"Megacolony, huh? Not something I expected from you."He remarked on his new friend's choice of clan.

"Hey now, you better not judge me just because I like enjoying a playstyle." She put one hand on her hip and gave him a look of slight anger. "You know what else you won't be expecting? You going first." She smirked.

"Well, I did fall into that one. Alright,I'll go first this time around. Draw." Xavier took the top card of deck, and took a moment to observe all the new cards he was using in the deck. He grabbed one of them, and nodded.

"I ride, Listig Vampir!" Xavier said as he placed the grade 1 on the circle, and slid Deranged back.

The Elf glowed and turned into a new Vampir, holding a book and a ball of energy in his other hand, and his face retaining the features of Xavier. Meanwhile, the Elf respawned into a position behind the Vampir.

"And with that, turn end."

"It's my turn. Draw! And ride! New Face Mutant, Little Dorcas!" Charlotte slid the card back.

The throne kid jumped back, and in his place appeared a flute playing bug.

"And attack!"

 **[5,000 + 7,000 = 12,000 VS 7,000]**

"No guard." Xavier said as he set his cards down.

"Drive Check!" She pulled the top card into the trigger down.

 **Drive Check:** Longhorn Hunter - No Trigger

The flute playing insect stopped playing for a moment, as he was interrupted by the Vampir's constant turning of book page. He approached him, and whacked him on the side with his flute.

 **Damage Check:** Wertiger Jaeger - No Trigger

"And turn end." She said while analyzing the field for the last time of the turn.

Dorcas minded no business to the damage it had just caused, and continued to play its flute.

"Stand and draw." Xavier drew another card, and looked at the other cards in his hand. He gripped it, and grabbed two cards from his hand.

"Ride! Doppel Vampir, and call Demonted Executioner!"

The vampir that was hit by the flute glowed as he recovered, and was replaced by another Vampir, sipping on a wine glass. To his side spun a circle of black energy, and appeared a demon.

"Demonted's skill. Look at the top 7 cards of the deck, and place one card in the hand with Darkness into my vanguard's soul."

He did just as he said, observing his hand and the 7 cards before making a decision. He revealed the card, One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot, and placed it into the soul.

"Oh? You're placing a card like that into your soul? You might miss your ride like that." She said while looking at the cards in his hand. "Or, you probably already have it." She said with uncertainty.

Xavier looked at her with a poker face, and turned his front row rearguard sideways.

"Demonted attacks Dorcas."

 **[9,000 VS 7,000]**

"No Guard."

The Demon approached the once again float playing bug, and slashed at it, the bug panicking and flailing in pain.

 **Damage Check:** Scissor Finger - No Trigger

Charlotte slid the card into her damage zone.

"And Doppel Vampir continues!" Xavier said as he turned the Vanguard sideways.

"Darkness of Deranged! Another 2,000 Power."

 **[7,000 + 9,000 = 16,000 VS 7,000]**

"And another No Guard." She calmly said.

"Drive Check." Xavier revealed the top card of his deck.

 **Drive Check:** Wertiger Jaeger - No Trigger

The Vampir now finished with his drink, tossed with a slight push of force his glass onto the flute playing bug, panicking once again.

 **Damage Check:** Abyss Diver - No Trigger

"And with that is the end of my turn."

The Vampir waited for the response of the bugs across from him.

 **Field Check**

 **Charlotte:**

 **Back Row:None-Young Executive, Crimebug -None**

 **Front Row:None-New Face Mutant, Little Dorcas-None**

 **Damage:2**

 **Drop:0**

 **Soul:0**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand:6**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row:Demonted Executioner-Doppel Vampir-None**

 **Back Row:None-Deranged Singular-None**

 **Damage:1**

 **Drop:0**

 **Soul:2**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand:5**

"And once again, it's my turn." Charlotte said as stood her field and she drew a card. Without a moment's waste she placed a unit onto the vanguard circle.

"I'll ride Cyclic Sickle Mutant, Aristscythe."

The bug with his flute glowed as he turned into a bug with more human and feminine traits. This allowed for the traits of Charlotte to show onto her Vanguard.

"And attack. Dark Device, So I'll get 2,000 power on this attack."

 **[5,000 + 11,000 = 16,000 VS 9,000]**

"No Guard." He calmly replied to her action.

"Drive Check."

 **Drive Check:** Ingot Chafer - Draw Trigger

"The power to Aristscythe, unfortunately, and I draw." She drew as she regretted the mistake of not calling a card down.

The bug made the first real attack of the battle, launching from the position and slashing intensely at the Vampir.

Xavier didn't say much as he placed the top card of his deck into the damage zone.

 **Damage Check:** Covetous Succubus - No Trigger

"And with that, I end my turn."

The bug returned from her position after the attack in a slightly exhausted state.

"Stand and Draw."

" _That's probably the last time I'll be able to stand everything."_

Xavier drew and didn't say much as he placed a card onto the vanguard circle, being Scharhrot.

"Oh. You're not gonna ride chant? I expected something like that, but I guess even I'll be caught off guard of people's choices."She spoke with a slightly disappointed tone in her voice. "Ah...I wanted a bit more…"

"Wait. You'll let me? I didn't wanna say anything much about it, but if you'll let me…" Xavier asked with strong intent.

"Well of course, otherwise what kind of cardfight would this be?" Charlotte's interest had returned as she gave the go signal.

"Then, Excuse me." Xavier said as he picked Scharhrot up.

" _Scatter all the sin you hold, and release it onto this Requiem! Ride!_

 _One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot!"_

Charlotte smirked for a moment as he rode the card. _  
_The similar dark swirls appeared from last time the old Scharhrot was rode, and swirled around Doppel Vampir, however this time they formed into a peak, and dispersed instead of having to be broken. The swirl disappeared and stood a Scharhot with his arms crossed.

Charlotte clapped at the small performance he gave. "Well done! Let's see if you can use that card to his full potential." She challenged

Xavier nodded as he then rested Demonted Executioner.

"Attack."

 **[9,000 VS 9,000]**

"Ingot Chafer will guard." She replied as she placed the draw trigger onto the Guard Circle.

 **[9,000 VS 9,000 + 5,000 = 14,000 GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

Demonted launched at the Insect, but his attack was promptly stopped by a bug throwing gold bars at him.

"And now the Vanguard attacks."

 **[5,000 + 11,000 = 16,000 VS 11,000]**

"I'll no guard." She said, slightly concerned this time.

" _I don't want this to slide too far out of hand if the damage gap increases too far."_

"Drive Check."

 **Twin Drive:**

 **First Check:** Edge In the Darkness - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** One-Eyed Succubus - Critical Trigger

"Ah. All effects go to Scharhrot." He said as he added the trigger to his hand.

Xavier gave an intense look as Scharhrot, then formed red flower beds in his hands, and launched toward Aristscythe, impacting her legs and sweeping her on the first swing, then in the abdomen on the second.

" _Not good. I might not have enough breathing room next turn."_

"Damage Check." She said with increasing concern.

 **Damage Check:**

 **First Check:** Scarlet Venom - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** Gourmet Battler, Relish Girl - Heal Trigger

Charlotte let out a sigh of relief as she placed the first card into the damage zone, healed one damage, then placed the heal trigger into the damage zone.

 **Field Check**

 **Charlotte:**

 **Back Row:None-Young Executive, Crimebug -None**

 **Front Row:None-Cyclic Sickle Mutant, Aristscythe-None**

 **Damage:3**

 **Drop:2**

 **Soul:1**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand:6**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row:Demonted Executioner-One Who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot-None**

 **Back Row:None-Deranged Singular-None**

 **Damage:2**

 **Drop:0**

 **Soul:3**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand:5**

" _Interesting, The guy slightly placed me into a state of concern. Let's see if he can already handle the cards given to him."_

" _That heal... I could've played a bit more freely next turn. Guess not."_

"Stand and Draw. And to reflect your ride chant, I'll give you mine.

"Now strike, Poison Blade of the colony's champion! Come out,

Intimidating Mutant, Darkface!"

She placed the grade 3 onto the vanguard circle, and was greeted by Xavier with slight praise.

Aristscythe glowed on the field, and millions of bugs crawled from around the hive, dancing around the light as if a ritual. Moments later, Darkface appeared.

"Generation Stride!"

 **[Stride Cost:Longhorn Hunter]**

"Poison Spear Mutant Deity, Paraspear!"

Darkface then glowed, and a light struck through the hive, and in his place stood a large bug, armed with a large spear and shield.

"With his skill, he receives 5,000 power, and additionally, I draw since you have 3 units in rest." She read out the skill and drew her cards.

"Stride Skill! With Darkface, Deranged and Demonted are Gigaparalyzed.

A projection of Darkface appeared, and sliced at the hive's silk webs, and they fell onto the Dark Irregular's field, leaving Demonted and Deranged stuck to the ground.

"They can no longer stand! And if they're still there at the end of your turn, I'll be able to draw!"

"There's that megacolony spirit..." Xavier spoke with a now small annoyed tone.

"And then I call! Charming Mutant, Sweet Cocktail, and Hexagon Mutant, Honeycomb Queen!"

Two larvae eggs appeared to the right of the large Golden mutant, and they hatched into two feminine bugs.

"A Honeycomb Queen… While she'll lose a soul, she'll be either able to push for damage now, or make me drop a card from my hand…"

"Sweet Cocktail attacks!" She turned the column sideways.

 **[6,000 + 9,000 = 15,000 VS 11,000]**

Before deciding what he wanted to do, he looked at his hand to decide if he wanted to place a card down.

"No guard."

Sweet Cocktail twirled its wand in its left hand, and pointed it towards Scharhrot, and the target was swarmed with small purple bugs.

Xavier turned the top card of his deck into the damage zone.

 **Damage Check:** Glandzend Vampir - No Trigger

"And since that attack hit, I'll activate Honeycomb's skill." She slid a card from her soul into the drop zone, then returned the perfect guard into her hand.

Honeycomb Queen was covered in her namesake honeycombs, and the honeycombs were raised into the sky and disappeared.

Xavier watched as she returned the card into her hand. " _It was bound to happen anyway…"_

Charlotte then rested her vanguard.

"Now, Paraspear attacks."

 **[5,000 + 31,000 = 36,000 VS 11,000]**

"And again I won't guard."

" _It's slightly risky, but a double critical isn't a high chance."_

"Triple Drive."

 **Triple Drive:**

 **First Check:** Hexagon Mutant, Honeycomb Queen - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** Scissor-shot Mutant, Bombscissor - Critical Trigger

"Critical Trigger. Critical to the Vanguard, power to Cocktail."

 **Third Check:** Cyclic Sickle Mutant, Aristscythe - No Trigger

" _Alright, I slightly escaped that one."_

"Damage Check"

 **Damage Check:**

 **First Check:** Tragic Claw - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** Closet Balloon - No Trigger

"And I'll end my turn." She said as she added all the cards from her drive check into her hand.

The Golden bug disappeared and Darkface returned.

"Stand and draw." Xavier said with a calm tone, despite being only being able to stand his vanguard.

"Generation Stride!"

 **[Stride Cost: Weretiger Jaeger(Stride Fodder Grade Up!)]**

An armored demon with one of his arms being replaced by a simple long blade appeared into the nest from the shadows.

"Sorrowful Slice, Lujarus! First! I'll activate Deranged Singular's ability. When I stride,I can move itself and all grade 1 and above rearguards into the soul, and if I do I can draw two cards. Xavier performed exactly as the ability required, sending it into the soul and drawing two cards.

"Smart play. Now you don't have paralyzed rearguards." Charlotte spoke, almost congratulating for his feat.

Xavier gave her a look as if he didn't need the compliment, then continued his turn.

"Stride skill. I soulcharge 2, and as long as I have 4 or more cards in my soul with darkness, then you'll have to retire a rearguard. But I fulfilled that long ago." He said as he revealed all of his soul, which was mostly comprised of more than 4 darkness cards.

"I'll retire Crimebug." Not changing her demeanor, she moved the card into the drop zone.

Lujarus disappeared into a shadow, then reappeared as shadow behind Crimebug, and impaled him straight through the chest with his blade, instantly causing the bug to turn into a dark mist and disappear.

" _If I don't call Scharhrot now, she might have Orbitrandus, and that'll prevent me from calling it out for my next turn. But if I call it now, even in stand, she has Cocktail on her field, and that'll force it to rest. I'll have to pull a stand in that case...But if she uses her G-unit Stride Fusion…"_

Xavier looked in the cards in his soul before making a play.

"I call two Brennen Vampir to the front, One who scatters Scharhrot behind the right Brennen, Monochrome cat of Nightmareland, and One-Eyed Succubus behind the left Brennen."

The two male Vampirs appeared at Lujarus's side, as well as a Scharhrot, a cat, and a succubus behind the vampirs.

"Lujarus's skill. I counterblast, turn one card in the G-zone face up, and I can soulcharge 3." He did as he had said, and his soul went up again by another 3 cards. "Additionally, I add 5,000 power to rearguards equal to the number of different grades." He revealed Glanzend, Covetous Succubus, and Listig Vampir. "The power goes to both Brennens and Succubus. "Finally, if I soul charged a card with darkness, I choose one grade 3 in my soul, and return it to my hand." He immediately went for the Scharhrot in his soul, and returned it into his hand.

" _Smart guy. He put that Scharhrot in the soul way earlier in the game too… He'll be a great addition to the team. Who knows what he could be capable of?"_

"And now, I activate Monochrome's skill, letting me return her to the deck, Soul charging, Counter charging, and drawing a card as long as I have 10 cards in my soul. And her soul charge will hit that sweet spot."

The cat behind Lujarus kneeled, and turned into another purple mist.

Xavier flipped over his one counter blast and drew a card after he had soul charged.

"Now let's begin. The right Brennen attacks the vanguard. With its skill, by counterblasting it gain 1,000 power for every card in the soul. Also, at the end of the battle, I draw a card by sending it to the soul."

 **[9,000 + 24,000 = 33,000 VS 11,000]**

Charlotte gave a small look of scorn as she gave her response.

"No guard.

The vampir levitated into the sky, and launched off ranged attacks of dark energy, rapidly impacting the mutant bug.

"Damage Check."

 **Damage Check:** Cyclic Sickle Mutant - No Trigger

She flipped the top card of her deck, but revealed no trigger

"Brennen."

Brennen bowed as he also turned into purple energy and it flowed into Lujarus.

Xavier drew a card.

"Lujarus, allow us to continue." He said as he rested the card. "One-eyed Succubus. Power +5,000."

One-eyed Succubus followed the trend of her fellow rearguards, and also disappeared into energy, and flowing into the vanguard.

 **[31,000 VS 11,000]**

Charlotte didn't hesitate as she dropped a card into her drop zone and placed the Honeycomb Queen she had bounced back earlier onto the Guard circle.

"Perfect Guard."

 **[31,000 VS PERFECT]**

"As expected. Triple Drive." Xavier continued calmy.

 **Triple Drive:**

 **First Check:** One-Eyed Succubus - Critical Trigger

Xavier nodded in success, then using the card, and tapping it on Brennen. "An additional 5,000 power. Critical 2."

 **Second Check:** Doppel Vampir - No Trigger

 **Third Check:** Dark Knight of Nightmareland - Critical Trigger

"Critical. All these effects go to Brennen."

Lujarus launched into the air, and attempted to crash its blade onto the mutant bug, but suddenly a bee appeared, and it generated a shield created out of beehives to block the blade.

" _If it weren't for that second perfect guard in her hand now…"_

Charlotte's face began to frown and her demeanor finally became a little less outright. " _I didn't want to have to drop it, but that damned rearguard is gonna be hitting numbers with two additional criticals."_

"Brennen attacks. With the same skill, this time add 12,000 power."

 **[36,000 VS 11,000]**

"You already know it's coming." She said as she dropped a card from her hand and another Honeycomb Queen onto the guard circle accompanied by an annoyed ugh.

 **[36,000 VS PERFECT]**

The other Brennen initiated the same attack as the other one had performed, but unlike the other one, this one was blocked with another bee creating a shield of beehive.

"I'll draw, and end my turn." Xavier said as he returned Lujarus to the G-Zone.

Lujarus had also disappeared, and Scharhrot came back into view of his opponent.

 **Field Check**

 **Charlotte:**

 **Back Row:None - None - None**

 **Front Row: None - Intimidating Mutant, Darkface - Charming Mutant, Sweet Cocktail**

 **Damage:4**

 **Drop:9**

 **Soul:1**

 **GB:1**

 **Hand:4**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row:None - One Who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot - None**

 **Back Row:None - None - One Who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot**

 **Damage:5**

 **Drop:1**

 **Soul:13**

 **GB:2**

 **Hand:9**

" _Damned guy pushed me to four. He left his Scharhrot out too so he can taunt me, or maybe even gamble on a stand… Then I'll pressure him to the limit, even with that rebuilt hand! I'll break him!"_

 **{Insert Track: Gredora's Tactics}**

"Stand and Draw.

Criminal Deity who would break any law to satisfy their desires, manifest yourself before me! Generation Stride!"

 **[Stride Cost: Intimidating Mutant, Darkface]**

The silky cobwebs from the nest began to tangle together over Darkface, and a bright light began to shine. It formed a cocoon and immediately broke, revealing a black and red deity insect, and upon its arrival, simply setting down his feet caused the earth to shake.

"Lawless Mutant Deity, Obtirandus!"

"Call, Scarlet Venom, Aristscythe."

Cocoons once again appeared, one to the right of the newly appearing bug, and one behind cocktail who had remained on the field.

Charlotte giggled to herself a little, as she then paid the costs for Obtirandus's skill.

"During your next turn, you are no longer allowed to perform any method of calling.

Dead End Grounds!"

Obtirandus raised its claw, and then struck into the ground, where slightly visible veins of red energy seeped through the ground toward the area around Scharhrot.

"Obtirandus attacks." She said as she turned her card with slight laughter.

 **[26,000 VS 11,000]**

Catching on to the sudden laughter, the person with muscular appearance was slightly concerned with the laughter of the girl.

Xavier, now slightly disturbed by the laughter, decided to shrug it off for now, placed a card from his hand into the drop zone, and called Closet Balloon.

 **[26,000 VS PERFECT]**

"Triple Drive!" Charlotte said unfazed, beginning to turn cards over.

 **Triple Drive:**

 **First Check:** Mad Drip - Critical Trigger

Her laughter increased with the sight of the trigger.

"All effects to Sweet Cocktail."

 **Second Check:** Ingot Chafer - Draw Trigger

Increasing even more now, she drew a card and tapped on Sweet Cocktail with the card before adding it to her hand.

 **Third Check:** Scissor-shot Mutant, Bombscissor - Critical Trigger

Charlotte was laughing crazily, almost maniacally now, as she once again tapped on Sweet Cocktail with her third trigger.

Orbitrandus launched toward Scharhrot, beginning to rise on its wings. Even when a perfect guard appeared, which was Closet Balloon forming a large bubble, the insect began rapidly striking at the bubble, causing heavy hits until it popped, taking a little moments time.

"Aristscythe! Dark Device, another 2,000 power!" She now said, being interrupted by occasional outbursts of laughs.

 **[11,000 VS 11,000]**

" _My god, she's crazy."_

Xavier, now fully disturbed, and realizing there was only one other person in the cafe besides them, now played with caution, fright, and worry, beginning to hold his cards as if a life or death situation.

"Edge in the Darkness." He called the card from his hand to the guard circle.

 **[11,000 VS 16,000 GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

The blonde insectoid launched toward Scharhrot, but as it raised its blades, Edge in the Darkness appeared from a shadow, and parried head on.

"And now, this card can make you suffer… In many ways!" She said as she rested her powered up Sweet Cocktail. "And now Scharhrot is rested...AND PARALYZED!"

A pink mist that the rear Scharhrot tried to avoid breathing, but eventually failed to block it, caused him to fall to the ground.

 **[31,000 VS 11,000]**

 **{Track End}**

"It's the end for you!" Charlotte continued her laughter.

But in that moment, something appeared behind Charlotte. Webs began spinning from her back, and suddenly then broke out behind her. Black. Green eyes. Blades. Darkface.

" _D-Darkface?! This is just an illusion, right?! Just an anime fantasy! Just a fictional character! Just dreams! Something like that shouldn't be real!"_

Xavier panicked at the sight of the appearance of a real unit. Something like Darkface at that, wishing it was only a fake.

But it seemed all too real. He could see it with his own two eyes, he could see it make contact with the Cafe's furniture, and how it's blade would affect the things it had touched, leaving tears, rips, and more. It slowly approached him as Charlotte continued to laugh and play with her cards.

"Eh~! You can see it?" She laughed playfully as the black bug continued to approach Xavier.

"Yes…" Was the only thing he could reply with.

"Isn't that fun! Shame it isn't going to last long... _**You weren't worth the time! Lose and get out of my sight, you eyesore!**_ Sweet Cocktail! Attack that…"

Xavier, dumbfounded, afraid, but yet still amazed at the same time simply finished her sentence.

"Scharhrot."

In that moment, butterflies appeared behind Xavier, and they spun out to reveal a pale-skinned Vampire with tight clothing, stained glass wings, and red hair. As Darkface was seconds away from his blade making contact and cutting Xavier away, the Vampire who had just appeared launched and thrusted at Darkface. Xavier saw who it was. The card he had unknowingly called upon. His avatar who was even now fighting for him. Scharhrot. Amazed at the sight, he saw as Scharhrot and Darkface clashed only for a second, as then Darkface retreated by disappearing into air. Scharhrot then followed.

Charlotte was now laughing as if her sanity was gone.

"You're so mean~! You didn't let my buddy inflict pain on you! And that's even more of a surprise! You have your own! But… not like it's going to last long!" She said as she pointed toward her attack.

Now curious, less scared, and wanting to know more of what had just happened, Xavier dropped a card from his hand into the drop zone. A heal trigger

"Generation Guard! Agrat Bat Mahlat!"

A Winged Succubus appeared in front of Scharhrot, as a heavy mist was about to encase him.

"With Skill, add 5,000 to the shield! And Guard! Doppel Vampir!"

 **[31,000 VS 36,000 GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

The winged succubus used her wings to blow away the oncoming mist, being supported by another vampire.

Now slightly shocked, and her laughter having stopped at the sight of her attack being stopped, Charlotte was annoyed, angry, and bitter. "Turn end." Orbitrandus left the battlefield, but the red veins it created still remained.

" _Boss isn't gonna be happy if I lose. And worse is that he'll get away with the cards… Luckily I drew a perfect guard from the draw trigger, and he can't call as well, so I'll get away by surviving both his vanguard attacks. He only has a low chance of pulling a stand anyway."_

"Stand and draw." Xavier stood only the vanguard Scharhrot, and drew a card.

" _She's out of counterblasts, but I no longer have the resources to stop another heavy attack. I need to pull a stand to restand my rearguard Scharhrot. No matter what."_

 **{Insert Track:Elegance}**

"Use the darkness as your power! Slice through it all! Generation Stride!"

 **[Stride Cost: One Who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot]**

Scharhrot was surrounded by butterflies, and when they dispersed, in his place stood an armored warrior facing backwards toward Darkface, He turned, spinning a scythe between his body parts, and it ended in his hands, facing forward and pointing the end of the weapon toward the bug.

"One who Splits Darkness, Bledermaus!"

"Stride Skill. Soulcharge! Go ahead and retire a rearguard!"

"Scarlet Venom…" Charlotte said as she moved the rearguard into the drop zone.

Bledermaus threw its scythe, and it boomeranged through Scarlet Venom's body, and returned to his hand.

"I move Scharhrot up!" Xavier said as he moved the rested card up.

"Now go! Bledermaus attacks the vanguard! Darkness! I move two cards from the hand into the soul. And add 5,000 power to both Scharhrot and to the vanguard! And then!" Xavier began sliding his soul out to reveal it.  
"I choose all grade 0's from the soul, and return them to the deck." Xavier revealed 9 grade 0's in his soul, and placed them all into his deck, and then shuffled the deck.

"And at the end of the battle Bledermaus will stand!"

 **[31,000 VS 11,000]**

"I'm not gonna lose to you like this! Two Bombscissors! Map Drip! And intercept with Sweet Cocktail and Aristscyhte!" Charlotte now frantically tried to come up with a no pass guard.

 **[31,000 VS 51,000 NO PASS]**

"Triple Drive!"

" _I don't know what's happening right now… But I know that I'm going to win this fight, no matter what!"_

 **Triple Drive:**

 **First Check:** One-eyed Succubus - Critical Trigger

"All effects to the vanguard!" Xavier called out as he revealed the card.

 **Second Check:** Dark Knight Of Nightmareland - Critical Trigger

"This time, all effects to Scharhrot!" He pointed toward his avatar.

 **Third Check:** Medical Specialist, Vincent - Heal Trigger

"Right. I heal one damage, and give all power to Scharhrot."

Bledermaus once again spun his scythe, then leaped towards Darkface, with murderous intent in his eyes. 2 bugs with claws, a Cicada, as well as both of the front row rearguards came in front of Darkface, and took the hit for him as the ravaging demon knight slashed.

"It's far from over! Bledermaus stands! Drive -2!"

Bledermaus's eye flashed.

"And he once again attacks the vanguard!"

 **[36,000 VS 11,000]**

"Perfect Guard!' Charlotte used up the last cards in her hand to stop the vanguard's assault.

 **[36,000 VS PERFECT]**

"I am going to win it! Drive Check!" Xavier flipped the top card of his deck with all his passion on this card.

 **Drive Check:**

 **Check:** Monochrome Cat of Nightmareland - Stand Trigger

Xavier grabbed the card revealed, and held it out. "All effects to Scharhrot!" He called as he stood his avatar.

While still near Darkface, Bledermaus spun his scythe for a third time, and attempted to strike at a different angle this time, but this time was blocked by the queen bee who had created a shield of beehives.

"Damn you!" Charlotte angrily responded.

"I don't know what you are, what you've created, or have done! But I want no part of it, even if I share a similar power! Scharhrot!"

Calling out the card, also allowed the being from before reappear for a moment behind Xavier.

"Attack the Vanguard! Darkness! Add 5,000 power, and you can't guard his attack with a grade 0!"

 **[31,000 VS 11,000]**

"No...guard."

Scharhot on cray was nuzzled by a cat, and his energy was restored, He got up, and charged toward, now being lifted by butterflies.

"Sin Scatter Impact!"

Scharhrot was right in front of Darkface, then unveiled his claw, which was covered earlier. He then slashed multiple times, cutting at Darkface.

In the real world, Scharhrot blasted toward Charlotte, and before she could call out Darkface, Scharhot knocked her away. As he flew past, the top two cards of her deck flew into the damage zone.

 **Damage Check:**

 **First Check:** Vulcan Lafertei - No trigger

 **Second Check:** Intimidating Mutant, Darkface - No trigger

 **Winner:Xavier Usentilya**

 **Field Check**

 **Charlotte:**

 **Back Row:None - None - None**

 **Front Row: None - Intimidating Mutant, Darkface - None**

 **Damage:6**

 **Drop:19**

 **Soul:1**

 **GB:2**

 **Hand:0**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row:None - One Who Splits Darkness, Bledermaus - One Who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot**

 **Back Row:None - None - None**

 **Damage:5**

 **Drop:9**

 **Soul:10**

 **GB:5**

 **Hand:6**

* * *

 **Preview**

 _"Why...Why are these characters real? They should be...just fiction."_

Darkface blasts webs at a target.

Xavier blankly stares at a Scharhrot gazing down upon him.

Scharhrot speaks to Xavier.

 **NEXT TIME: A Revealed Power!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! I want to interact more with my readers though. Do you think I should add an opening to this? Please, let me know.**


	3. A Revealed Power

Scharhrot's fist impacted on the girl's stomach launching her back and out of her seat. As Scharhrot was about to continue his onslaught, Charlotte called out her Darkface once again to protect her. Webs spun from behind her and dispersed into the bug warrior. Darkface then created two webs from it's mouth and launched toward Scharhrot and Xavier, both being caught on their eyes.

The vampire spoke out for the first time, a deep voice with an annoyed tone. "Disgusting! I didn't sign up for this!" He then was surrounded by butterflies that appeared from thin air and covered him, then the flock of butterflies flying and being seemingly absorbed into Xavier.

* * *

Charlotte grabbed her deck but scattered a few cards as she attempted to scoop them back up, then blasted for the door and bolted out of the cafe. While running, Darkface appeared from her, seemingly out of his own will. His voice was rattled and had a lisp, barely understandable with the tongue of his. "You dumb giiirrll! You let him get away with the cards! Now next time we see him again he'll be even stronger!"

"Whatever you stupid bug! I'd rather get the hell out of there and avoid that bloodthirsty gluttonous German than, I don't know, die to whatever he is!" Charlotte yelled back as she bolted out of the area.

* * *

Xavier struggled to pull the webs off his eyes for a moment, but after he pulled off the sticky material, he looked around to see if Charlotte was still there, but all that was left were the cards he had received, and a few scattered cards belonging to his attacker left at the table. He looked around again, to see if Scharhrot was still there, but to no avail.

He then walked back to the table where he was playing, and looked at the card that was on the rearguard circle next to Bledermaus.

"Scharhrot…"

At that moment, butterflies once again began swirling around him, and once again appeared his vampire avatar.

He stood before Xavier, looking down on the younger figure with his gaze with eyes of yellow.

"I only came because I heard there would be food...That bug looked interesting, and considering the situation I thought the call that I accepted would be of someone… quite older."

Xavier stood in silence, shock, and slight fear due to the features and abilities of the vampire infront of him. The fictional character that he had used in a children's card game for the last couple of years had suddenly manifested itself into a physical being in the real world, and was currently insulting him on his age.

" _This is...real? The cosplayers don't imitate him right then… He looks very realistic. I mean, maybe it's the fact that he's a fictional character that cosplayers...wait, If he's real, does that mean he's non-fictional?."_ He commented and questioned the character's pale skin, red hair, yellow eyes, and other features. Despite being from an anime, he had no such features that they would usually give characters.

"I come out here for a good meal and I'm instead paired up with a child! Maybe I'll just go an-"

As Scharhrot complained about the situation, he is suddenly cut off by a voice, specifically one belonging to the teen in front of him.

"Hey...Are you real?" Was the only thing that came out of a dumbfounded Xavier's mouth, as he tried to reach out toward him, seeking to confirm if this really a state of dreaming, or a moment in reality where he had just summoned a character on a card.

Scharhrot looked at him for a moment, then lightly facepalmed himself. "Of course I'm real…" As he was about to complain a little bit more, he came to a realization, and placed his hand on his forehead. "But you don't know what I am… Of course you don't know what I am, You're just a child… Alright. Have a seat, there's someone still here that I should I deal with."

Xavier had a confused look on his face, as to his knowledge there was no one else in the cafe, but to find out who was supposedly there, he watched Scharhrot called out his butterflies, watching them as they fluttered in a direction behind a booth, and the swarm of butterflies began fluttering in one certain spot, and following their small attack, a scream followed as they pushed out and exposed the figure who was observing their match from earlier.

A figure with brown hair, eyes of a similar color, and having a muscular, yet average height for a build of a body, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Despite his size, he was in a panic, and then went on his knees. "H-hey! Please, spare me! I didn't mean to intrude on something of this supernatural level! I just thought it was gonna be a regular cardfight! Please, I don't wanna die!"

Xavier gazed at him, dumbfounded that someone who looked like he physically surpassed him in every way was on his knees, begging for his life in a situation that not even he himself knew what it exactly was.

Scharhrot was slightly surprised at the sentence the other person had spoken, implying he could see him. However, now with a slightly better understanding on the matter, Xavier looked to Scharhrot, hoping to ease the person in front of the two of them "Hey, you think you could stop those butterflies?" Xavier requested.

Scharhrot let out a sigh of disappointment. "Fine. But I won't be as easy on you once I explain the true extent of what I am." He said as he held an arm out, signalling for the butterflies to disperse. He then turned to the new figure. "On that note, you can see me?" He questioned him.

"Y-yeah. Scharhrot from Cardfight! Vanguard… You aren't hard to miss. Those eyes, fangs, ears, what else?" He went on about his peculiar features, slightly causing Scharhrot to twitch.

"Alright, shut up. I want to get this over with to see if this kid is worth my time or not." Scharhrot scoffed at Xavier, and gestured for both of them to come closer to him. "Brown-hair, since you can see me, I guess you can get an explanation too." As they both came closer, Scharhrot crossed his arms. "Your names?"

"Xavier Usentilya." Came from the host of the vampire.

"Bakuha Magoruku…" Followed the brown hair.

Scharhrot then let out a sigh, and began his explanation.

"Since you're both young… a simple explanation should be this. You two must really love us characters from Cray, huh? Well, sometimes we hear you guys saying stuff to us, and some of us wanna respond to that, and some of us come do-"

Xavier interrupted Scharhrot mid explanation with an excited tone and his own reasoning.

"So basically like diffriding?!"

Scharhrot's left eye twitched and he yelled. "Hey! Allow me to finish, why don't you... "

"Sorry…" Replied his host.

"Yeesh… Ok. While I've heard of diffriding, what we are is somewhat different. We don't take and share one body, instead, we allow you to summon us, and we become all buddy buddy with you." He explained. "If you really have a strong belief in us, then in most cases we show up. We won't usually appear to someone who casually plays us units. Bakuha, what's the card you always do those ride things on?"

Bakuha nodded, and pulled out his phone to load up a picture and show it to him.

"Exceptional Expertise, Rising Nova."

" _Spike brothers, huh? Makes sense for his build."_ Xavier thought to himself.

" _Hello child, while we don't share a body, If I desire to communicate with you, we can have some form of telepathic connection."_ Scharhrot shared this info, catching Xavier off guard, slightly spooked.

With Bakuha slightly confused at the two looking at each other with wild expressions, Scharhrot turned back to him with an amused look from toying with Xavier. "Well, considering you can even see me, he might turn up soon." Scharhrot gave a guess.

Bakuha responded with a smile. "Hey! Since you're both from the dark zone, do you think you can get in a word for me?" He requested from Scharhrot.

Scharhrot let out another sigh, and with his head on an open palm he replied. "I guess."

After that, he turned to Xavier. "Xavier Usentilya…

I am unamused with you the way you are right now…"

Xavier looked back at him with a large frown and eyes full of sadness, but as he was about to reply, he was cut off by him again.

"However! You do have potential, and considering you are interested, I will allow you to have a contract with me, if you show me this world's delicacies." Scharhrot came up with his condition, however with his nature was a very obvious condition.

Xavier gulped, but nodded in understanding. "On cray, you enjoy eating, don't you? Ok… I will do my best to fulfill that condition, Scharhrot Vampir."

"Xavier Usentilya… In that case, for now I will remain as your unit." Scharhrot sealed the deal then, however Xavier seemed slightly unamused with just unit.

"Can I call you like… My avatar instead? That's what some of the coolest cardfight players say!" He said with excitement.

Scharhrot rolled his eyes. "I know of the popular saying, but fine. Better than unit anyway."

Bakuha watched the two seal the pact, but something came to his head. "So then, is that girl your enemy or something since she attacked you?" He asked Xavier.

After being asked that question, Xavier nodded. "And with that personality, I think she's dangerous. Scharhrot, do you think you could help me stop her? Or at the least help me catch her?" He requested of his avatar.

Scharhrot nodded, and thought of Darkface that was with her.

"I want to eat that damn bug too. I'll help you. Bakuha, since you're aware of her powers, you're our ally now." He looked toward the brown-haired player.

"O-of course!" He said. "Xavier, give me your number."

Xavier nodded, and the two exchanged numbers. With that, the hunt against Charlotte and Darkface had begun. The two teens then exited cafes, but due to living in different places, the two split up after waving goodbye. Xavier finally continued his walk home, with new cards in his possession. After a while of walking, he called out Scharhrot to ask a question.

"Hey, Scharhrot? I can't be the only person to be a Scharhrot player, am I?"

Scharhrot looked at his partner with a look of uncertainty, but spoke a moment later.

"I've only heard… But it's possible for two or more of the same units to be summoned, however they are summoned from different timelines, or so I've heard."

"Is that the case... So there could be another Scharhrot player out there…" He looked up at Scharhrot, who nodded. Xavier then clenched his fist with a grin.

"Then we'll just have to show him who's better!"

* * *

 **Preview**

 _"So like, if you eat food while you're here, technically people who can't see you will just see floating food, right?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Scharhrot?! Where'd you go off to?!"_

In the club room, a 4th and 5th player stand in front of Xavier and Piper on different tables.

In one fight, a rush of attacks performed from Tidal Assault, Magnum Assault, as well as Thavas are unleashed on Scharhrot.

Bledermaus jumps on the seashore to attack, but is blocked by a shield being created by a unit.

 **NEXT TIME: Club Match: Relentless Waves!"**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! No fight this chapter, I'm sorry. However, I do have the next one already in the works. Stay tuned!**


	4. Club Match: Relentless Waves

**A/N: Hi everyone! Yeesh, school hit me harder than Laurel getting hit to one in premium. With that note, I'll be revealing my new schedule at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Xavier arrived at his home, tired from the events that had transpired throughout the day. His mother already gone for work, so no one was home as he arrived. He let out a sigh as he took out his deckbox to examine the cards he was given, as well as the few cards Charlotte tossed. A few criticals and commons, nothing she would need to go out of her way for. After a few hours of doing his homework, he called out. "Scharhrot."

At his host's call, Scharhrot appeared from Xavier behind him. "What is it you want?"

"Sorry… Just wanted to confirm to myself if that would work." Xavier replied

Scharhrot let out a sigh. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Mmm… Well, at first I was. But now I'm slightly more curious. Tell me, what are your abilities?"

Scharhrot raised an eyebrow, slightly confused, yet interested in the question. "Oh? Why do you wanna know something like that?"

Xavier explained to the vampire: "Well, if I'm to be partnered with you, I need to know what you're capable of."

Scharhrot nodded in understanding, now a bit more accepting of his host. He extended out one arm and opened his hand. "As you've seen before, I can summon butterflies." He said as one appeared in his hand. "At full power I can create about 5 every 3 seconds, but that will deteriorate the longer I use the creation." He then closed his palm and as he reopened it, it was now a bright light charging. "Alternatively, I can charge this move and increase the amount, but it's slower and also consumes my energy." He then let go and a large sum of butterflies emerged from the light, fluttering around his room now.

"And how deadly are these? They just seem like butterflies." He rambled as he raised his finger to let one land on his finger, but after it landed, it then bit him, resulting a scream from him.

"What in the... Fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee just got taken to another level..."

Scharhrot then revealed a small smirk as he saw him in pain, slightly being satisfied.

Xavier shook his hand to rid of the pain, and as the butterfly then disappeared into thin air, he continued to ask about his partner's abilities. "Anything else?"

Scharhrot thought about it for a moment. "I can sense the blood of any living organism within a 100 meter radius. While my senses aren't specific, if that girl ever summons her unit, I'll be able to sense its differentiation from the rest of the crowd."

Xavier nodded in understanding, and cleaned up his work area, and checked his deck while asking one last time. "Is that all?"

Scharhrot snickered. "I get really hungry."

"Well yeah, I know that." Xavier said as he rolled his eyes, setting his deck down, then heading into his bed. "Man, don't vampires have the ability of not requiring sleep either? Wish I had that ability." He let out a sigh, and signalled that he was going to bed, thus requiring Scharhrot to return.

*The next morning as Xavier approached the school, two other figures approached him*

A boy with blonde, short-haired, pale skinned, brown eyes, with tall stature, wearing a red shirt and cargo shorts, along with a girl, visibly shorter than the other, with black hair in a ponytail, a white top and shorts, and with eye colors similar to the former both approached Xavier.

"Heya Xavier, we doing anything this fun Friday?" asked the boy. "Angie and I don't have practice today, so we can come to club today. How's about it?"

Xavier turned to the pair. "Good morning Fonzo, Angelica. I didn't say anything in the group chat did I… We had a meeting yesterday, but Paul didn't say anything in the group chat. " He said with a slight giggle. "However, I do have a few changes in my deck, so maybe we can have another one?"

Fonzo grew a curious interest. "Oh boy, what did you add? Some new trigger? A stride from Fighters Collection? I'm excited to see what it is now. I'll fight you then." He then looked toward Angie. "Who will you fight then?"

She placed a finger of thought on her chin, and then came to a decision. "I think I'll fight piper today. I haven't played her in a while."

Both Fonzo and Xavier nodded, and Xavier spoke as he put his arms behind his head. "Good luck then. She has a Selfina and Noel now." Xavier recounted the new cards she used from the match they played.

Fonzo gave a sneer as he looked at Xavier. "Oh yeah? And where did Piper get those cards from? Xavier, unrelated question, do you still have those Selfinas that were in your binder, I don't know, 5 days ago?" He emphasized the last sentence, pushing on the Selfinas from the binder. This met with bitter reception from Xavier, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up! Now I'm gonna totally destroy you today!"

-As the school bell rang, students would flood the hallways going toward the school gate. However, a few students would stay, entering a variety of rooms, and of course Xavier and his company would enter their own respective room.-

Xavier took a few minutes to set up, he took out his deck with the cards that he was given by Charlotte, however only after a few moments of having them out, it immediately caught the attention of a Paul who was shoulder glancing.

"Is that One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot?!" Paul's shout was able to grab the attention of the other 3, who all looked toward Xavier, now with a face mixed with surprise and panic. Paul then interrogated the club leader. "Where did you even get it from? Did you have a secret order you didn't tell us about?"

"Chill out!" Xavier shouted back as he pounded back on Paul. In retaliation, Paul tried grabbing them, but Xavier responded and the two locked arms.

"Come on Xavier...Where'd you… get that… new grade 3?" He spoke as he struggled.

"Why don't you...just let me… explain… Pre-" He was then cut off as the rest of the three slapped them both on the face. However, still interested, Fonzo asked Xavier himself.

"I won't try and push, Xavier, but where'd you get it?"

Xavier let out a sigh. "I went to the local shop, and someone was selling a good chunk of the deck, so I bought it off him. Does that answer your question?" He asked the group.

Piper angrily approached him and gave him one additional slap. "How dare you leave the 'No Second Form of Strider Club!'' She angrily exclaimed at him.

Xavier let out a sigh of surrender as he looked down his side. "I couldn't help it. If someone had the deck ready for you, wouldn't you grab it?"

She responded with a blank look. "I could barely afford a deck that would have avatars that are 5$, let alone a card like Searing Heart Ahsha."

Fonzo butted in onto the conversation. "At least your deck HAS a second form for your strider." Holding a Thavas in his hand.

Xavier rebutted at him with his own statement. "Yeah, but my deck doesn't get second form Stride Fusions." He attacked both other participants in the conversation.

Piper thought to herself for a moment.

" _I don't even have a copy of a stride fusion…"_

Meanwhile, the other two continued their conversation.

"You wanna see how this first form strider is gonna kick your Second form's ass, Edgelord?" He said holding up his deck

"Bring it ya Swim Team Reject!" He held up his own against his. Meanwhile, Angelica poked Piper, holding up her deck, and she nodded. As the four headed to tables, Xavier slapped Paul on the back. "You're reffing."

Paul let out a sigh, as he then watched both tables.

Both Xavier and Fonzo set down their decks and did their draws.

As Xavier drew, he primarily drew his new cards, and looked up at Fonzo.

" _I haven't played him since we practiced those few weeks ago… I don't know if he's added anything new or not."_

Fonzo responded with a smirk. " _He just got that deck. There's no way he's fully adjusted. I should be able to rush him then."_

"Hey Mr.2nd form, you should go first, since you have two forms."

Xavier rolled his eyes, as he placed his hand on his face down starter,and Fonzo did the same.

" **Stand up! Vanguard!"**

"Deranged Singular!" Xavier appeared on a beach side on cray, the moon shining in the sky, as the tides would hit harder as night crept in. With what was suppose to be a left arm acting on its own, Xavier held it back, his hair falling over his eyes, momentarily visibly impaired him as he stared into the ocean.

"Officer Cadet, Andrey!" Emerging from the sea was a youthful aquaroid riding a Kelpie. It looked toward the shore to see the elf from the Dark Zone. He pointed his blade at it as he rode in closer on the tides.

" _He changed his starter? He was using Mitros a while ago… Did he not find the advantage good enough?"_

Xavier was lost in thought, but caught focus back onto the game as he drew, and placed down a grade 1. "Edge in the darkness!" The demon that Xavier rode back during his fight with Piper had now reappeared. Deranged Singular then appeared behind him, still struggling with his arm.

Edge in the Darkness watched as the cadet edged closer.

"Turn end."

Fonzo drew his card, and placed down his grade 1. "Kelpie Rider Nikki."

Still continuing its approach, the naval force now had 2 units approaching, one with Nikki, riding a blue Kelpie, but keeping the short and light hair of Fonzo, and the starter from before, now bobbing closer and closer.

"Nikki boosts, and attack!" Fonzo swept both cards sideways

 **[12,000 VS 7,000]**

"No guard!" Xavier responded

"Drive check!"

 **Drive Check:** Battle Siren, Malika - Draw Trigger

"All effects to my vanguard." Fonzo took the top card and examined it.

Andrey tossed its blade to Nikki, who in turn used both his and Andrey's to strike Edge in the Darkness, dragging into the sand. After returning, Malika emerged from the ocean, and offered Nikki a platter, which he accepted with a smile.

"Damage Check."

 **Damage Check:** Hysteric Shirley - Draw Trigger

"Effects to Edge in the Darkness, and I draw." Xavier did the same as Fonzo.

Edge in the Darkness stood up from his attack, then hearing a shout in the distance. Confused, he shrugged it off, but now with a more focused and determined look.

"Turn end." Came from Fonzo.

 **Field Check**

 **Fonzo:**

 **Back Row:None-Officer Cadet, Andrey -None**

 **Front Row:None-Kelpie Rider, Nikki-None**

 **Damage:0**

 **Drop:0**

 **Soul:0**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand:7**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row:None-Edge in the Darkness-None**

 **Back Row:None-Deranged Singular -None**

 **Damage:1**

 **Drop:0**

 **Soul:0**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand:6**

"Draw." Xavier examined his hand after the draw.

" _I only have one of each Brennen and Demonted… I want to save Brennen's skill for later but…"_

"I ride Brennen Vampir!" He said as he placed it down. "Then I call Demonted!"

" _I want to have the soul to properly play offensively and defensively."_

In place of Edge in the Darkness now stood a winged vampire, now inheriting Xavier's traits as Brennen's mosaic hair piece was slightly covered by strands of Xavier's hair. To his left then appeared a demon wielding twin blades.

"Demonted's skill. I check the top 7 and I place one into the soul with darkness." As he looked, a smile appeared on his face as he grabbed one. He placed it into the soul. "The effect of Wertiger Jaeger that i placed into the soul. I counterblast and draw one."

As Demonted appeared, he clashed his blades together, and a spirit of Wertiger Jaeger appeared. He cut it in half and the remaining essence swirled around Brennen.

"Using those new cards to your advantage, huh?" Fonzo said with slight envy of the advantage being evened out.

"You know it. And I'll use it to overwhelm you! Demonted attacks the vanguard!"

 **[9,000 VS 7,000]**

"No guard."

Nikki was carried by tide too close to shore, allowing Demonted to leap and get a strike in without getting too deep into the water and pulling back.

"Damage check."

 **Damage Check:** Tidal Assault - No Trigger

"And now the Vanguard. With Deranged's darkness, add 2,000 power."

 **[16,000 VS 7,000]**

"I'll no guard that one as well." Fonzo remained firm despite his loss of the lead in a few moments.

"Drive check."

 **Drive Check:** Hysteric Shirley - Draw Trigger

"All effects go to my vanguard, and I'll draw another card." Xavier steadily increased his hand size.

Brennen, stepping away from Deranged, as his arm was getting wilder, used a range attack to distance himself

"Your hand size… Damage check."

 **Damage Check:** Battle Siren, Malika - Draw Trigger

Fonzo let out a slight sigh of relief as he was able to increase his own hand size.

As Paul peered from both fights, this moment caught his eye. "Both of you have checked draws on drive and damage? Luck sack much?"

Both gave a chuckle as Xavier then ended his turn.

"Stand and draw." Fonzo examined his hand, now equal to his opponent's due the advantage Xavier generated, but he felt like he could make do.

"I ride Magnum Assault!"

Now from the water emerged in place of Nikki a finned-bioroid unit with similar white attire to the previous units, wielding large, advanced technology, dual magnums. The long and thick hair the unit would usually have was not present with the traits it inherited from Fonzo.

"I'll attack the vanguard!" He swung his vanguard column into the attack position once again.

 **[14,000 VS 9,000]**

"That's a no guard." Xavier set his hand down to also signal the no guard.

"Drive check." Fonzo hoped for something as he flipped the card over.

 **Drive Check:** Battle Siren, Melania - No Trigger

"Tch." Fonzo let out a grunt as he added the card to his hand.

Magnum assault pulled both triggers on his magnums, firing off twin beams comprised of green light that impacted on Brennen.

 **Damage Check:** Demonted Vampir - No Trigger

 **Field Check**

 **Fonzo:**

 **Back Row:None-Officer Cadet, Andrey -None**

 **Front Row:None-Magnum Assault-None**

 **Damage:2**

 **Drop:0**

 **Soul:1**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand:9**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row:Demonted Executioner - Brennen Vampir- None**

 **Back Row:None-Deranged Singular -None**

 **Damage:2**

 **Drop:0**

 **Soul:0**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand:8**

"I end my turn…" Fonzo said with slight disappointment due to his lack of fruition.

"Eh? What's with that. Come on, bring out more. You said your first form strider could kick my "second form ass"." Xavier slightly encouraged him despite his current situation. Fonzo looked up at him, and nodded, now focusing more on what he could do.

"That's more like it. However, I'm not backing down either. Stand and draw!"

Xavier looked at his avatar card in his hand, and placed his hand on it.

" _Scatter all the sin you hold, and release it onto this Requiem! Ride!_

 _One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot!"_

Brennen was surrounded by the swirls that would go around Xavier's usual rides, and like last time peaked at the top, and dispersed, revealing a stance that Scharhrot would rarely take up, in a fighting pose.

Paul commented on Xavier's ride chants. "New Avatar forms comes new ride chants. Ha! I like it!"

Xavier rolled his eyes at his vice's statement, and continued to set up his turn, placing 2 cards down. "I call One-eyed Succubus and Edge in the Darkness." To the right of Scharhrot then appeared a Grey-skinned succubus with hair of a pale tone, and a familiar demon wielding a sword.

Fonzo examined his hand for a moment, then nodded at what he should be able to do.

"So then, come!"

Xavier nodded as he then turned his Demonted side ways. "Attack!"

 **[9,000 VS 9,000]**

Fonzo thought to himself for a moment.

" _This is the one attack I can afford to guard with what i have..."_

"I guard with Melania!" He placed the card down on the guardian circle with intensity.

 **[9,000 VS 14,000 GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

Melania popped out from the water as Demonted attempted to lure Magnum closer in, but Melania prevented this by throwing combat knives at Demonted, forcing him to block.

"I'm not done! Edge boosts, and One-eyed attacks!"

 **[11,000 VS 9,000]**

"No guard!" Fonzo replied.

This time, the Succubus was able to pull Magnum Assault closer in to the shore, luring it in before attacking it.

"Damage check."

 **Damage Check:** One who Suprasses the Storm, Thavas - No Trigger

"My attacks aren't over yet, Fonzo! I'm coming at you full power!" Xavier said as he rested his vanguard column. "And with One-eyed!" He moved the succubus card into the soul and drew a card.

 **[7,000 + 16,000 = 23,000 VS 9,000]**

"And another no guard!" Fonzo proclaimed.

"Feeling a little confident there? I'll take you down from your high horse! Twin drive!"

Twin Drive:

 **First Check:** One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** One-Eyed Succubus - Critical Trigger

Scharhrot, now with a leverage due to Magnum being closer launched from the sand, Edge of the darkness quickly cut the unit in front of him as the succubus disappeared . Scharhrot continued summoning a rose colored fist to punch him directly in the face. Additionally, the succubus reappeared for a moment and got an extra hit on Magnum.

"I was prepared for even that! Damage check!"

 **Damage:**

 **First Check:** Ocean Keeper, Plato - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** Magnum Assault - No Trigger

Paul gasped with excitement watching the match. "He's already pushed him to 5! My goodness... The luck sack is so real here!"

Xavier put on a smile this time, and then declared the end of his turn.

"It's my turn." Fonzo said as he stood and drew.

" _Despite my Huge Gap… I'll deal as much damage as I can with this turn!"_  
"And I ride! _Test the tempest! The storm is but a breeze to you, bring out the monsoon!_

 _One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas!"_

On cray, Magnum Assault dove, and then rose out of the water a unit with a Two-headed Kelpie with reins, an elegant white uniform, and a glowing green blade. Despite Fonzo's usual short hair, only the color of his hair was reflected onto the unit.  
"Generation Stride!"

 **{Insert Track: Valeos' fight theme}**

 **[Stride Cost: Jockey of the Great Sea, Skyros]**  
Thavas glowed for a moment, then turning his uniform even more gallant, receiving a longer coattail, and wings at the end of his hat. In addition to that, he now received an additional kelpie to ride.  
"Storm Dominator, Thavas"  
"I call Magnum Assault! Then I activate Officer Cadet Andre's ability, to give Magnum 2,000 power and a restanding ability. In that moment, he nearly dropped his entire hand onto the field.  
"Tidal Assault! Battle Siren, Adelaide! Kelpie Rider, Nikki!"

Underneath the water, 3 silhouettes circled the surface, then arose from the water to form Fonzo's 4 respective rearguards.  
"Adelaide's skill, she gains 2,000 power and will restand at end of the battle she attacks!"  
Then I call Mallika, and send her to the soul to give Tidal 3,000 power.

" _He nearly called his entire hand! He's been saving all those combo pieces for this moment!"_  
Xavier came to realization of Fonzo's plans

"I'll use Thavas's skill to give Tidal a back row attack skill, and add 5,000 power to boot!"  
Fonzo then placed his hand on the vanguard circle.  
Thavas approached Scharhrot, but instead of slashing or attacking, he pulled his leg into the water, pulling him into a now harshly flowing tide. "Whoopsy-Daisy!"  
"Did you really think I'd attack with the vanguard first? Heh, as if!" He then changed his hand Magnum. "The first attack! Magnum attacks Demonted!"

 **[9,000 VS 9,000]**

" _If I guard this… I'll be able to retire it later for the stride skill of Thavas, and keep what I have right now…"_

Xavier reluctantly placed down a card. "Hysteric Shirley!"

 **[9,000 VS 14,000 GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

As Scharhrot struggled to get up from the ocean, he felt one tide lightly carry him up and down. He then saw Magnum fire off with his left magnum a beam toward Demonted, and to prevent it he raised up his arm to call upon Hysteric Shirley who summoned materials to block the attack.

"Magnum stands with Andrey! Add 2,000 power!" Magnum then set to his side left, and then aimed with his right. "Nikki boosts! Magnum attacks the vanguard!"

 **[18,000 VS 11,000]**

" _If I can get a damage trigger here…_ "

"No guard!" Xavier called out.

This time Magnum fired with guidance of Nikki. As Scharhrot saw the beam oncoming, he felt 2 tides lightly bobbing him up and down, but this thought was lost in the moment as he was hit by the beam.

"Damage Check!"

 **Damage Check:** Closet Balloon - No Trigger

Xavier shook his head to himself as he disappointedly placed the card in the damage zone, with no trigger to help protect him.

"With Magnum's skill!" Fonzo said, continuing as he flipped another card over. "He stands for a second time!" Magnum Assault then reloaded both his Magnums, poised for another attack on Scharhrot.

"Isn't that just wonderful…" Xavier said with a sarcastic tone, checking his cards in hand again to make sure he would be able to survive the turn.

"And next up I'll have Adelaide swing at the vanguard!"

Fonzo moved on to his next rearguard and made an attack.

" _If I want to survive his vanguard's attack in case of a critical…"_

"Guard! Edge in the darkness!"

 **[11,000 VS 16,000 GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

Scharhrot felt the tide carry him up and down 3 more times,noticing that the waters became rougher. He was then confronted by Adelaide, and in an instant swung with her trident at a still struggling Scharhrot. However, a spirit formed from the darkness and a demon came to parry the trident with it's blade.

Fonzo cheerily put his hand back on the card that attacked and repeated a familiar line. "And with her skill…" He returned the card to a standing position.

Paul excited cheered on the rapid stands. "That's amazing! From first glance, it would've seemed like he only did one attack with Magnum, but he's already done 3, with more on the way!"

"This is getting out of hand!" Xavier cried out as Fonzo then moved on to his next attack.

"And there's still way more! I'm coming right for you!" Fonzo then rested the vanguard and directed the attack on Scharhrot.

"And skill! Since it's the fourth battle of the turn, out of Demonted, Deranged, and Edge in the Darkness, you'll have to retire one of those three."

 **[26,000 VS 11,000]**

Xavier having already anticipated the ability, moved Demonted into the drop zone. "In addition, I'll no guard the vanguard."

"In that case, here's a triple drive!"

 **Triple Drive:**

 **First Check:** Kelpie Rider, Petros **-** Critical Trigger

"Alright! I give all effects to m-!" Fonzo caught himself, realizing a play he could do to place himself in a better situation. "I give all effects to my Tidal Assault.

Xavier, not realizing it at first, came to the same conclusion that Fonzo did, and grit his teeth for what was to come.

 **Second Check:** Battle Siren, Malika - Draw Trigger

"Alright! And that's another 5,000 power to Tidal!"

"Tch!"

 **Third Check:** Ocean Keeper, Plato - No Trigger

"It's not a trigger, but I'll take it regardless."

He said as he put the card in his hand.

Scharhrot was again carried by 3 tides, rocking him up and down. Being used to it, this time he was able to stand up, but as he looked back up this time he was hit with a 4th, crashing tide that sent him underwater for a prolonged time. As he re-emerged, coughing and getting water out of his eyes, he saw the water drag in Demonted, and as he looked forward again, he was met with a clashing blade from Thavas.

Damage Check:

 **Damage Check:** Demonted Executioner - No trigger

"Another no trigger?!" Xavier let out a worried cry. "And now he has a perfect guard for my next turn…"

Now amused with his drive check, Fonzo continued his push against Xavier.

"And here comes Tidal Assault, with 2 critical!"

 **[22,000 VS 11,000]**

Paul stood in amazement. "A 2 critical unit that can restand!"

Xavier didn't hesitate in dropping a heal trigger from his hand into the drop zone.

" _Come from the dark future to protect me… Generation Guard! False Dark Wings Agrat Bat Mahlat!_ With her skill, soul charge!"

 **[22,000 VS 31,000 GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

Tidal Assault launched from the water, his boosters creating such a launch that the water rippled as he took off toward Scharhrot, but as he reached with his left sword, wings appeared in the moonlight, and dove down to block the attack.

"Tidal Assaults skill! Stand! -5000 power!" He said as he restood it. "And with his 2 critical, attack the vanguard again!"

 **[17,000 VS 11,000]**

"One-eyed Succubus!"

 **[17,000 VS 21,000 GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

Tidal didn't stop mid-air, using his booster to launch him on his other side, this time to attack Scharhrot with his right blade, however this attack was also stopped by another succubus.

"Magnum Assault!" He relentlessly continued.

 **[11,000 VS 11,000]**

"No guard!"

Magnum Assault this time fired with both of his beams on this attack, however now being adjusted to the water, Scharhrot did not falter when he was it.

Damage Check: Brennen Vampir - No Trigger

"And for the finale! Adelaide attacks Scharhrot!"

Fonzo said as he rested the last card on his field.

 **[11,000 VS 11,000]**

"Doppel Vampir!" Xavier called the card down.

 **[11,000 VS 16,000 GUARD SUCCESFUL]**

As Scharhrot edged back toward the shore, one last attack was made on him. He summoned one of his subordinates, who spilled his cup of wine into the water. Sensing the ocean in danger, Adelaide made a swift attempt to swat away most of the liquid.

"Well, you still had a hand. I wasn't expecting to finish it. Alright, on to you."

 **{Track End}**

 **Field Check**

 **Fonzo:**

 **Back Row:Kelpie Rider, Nikki - None - Tidal Assault**

 **Front Row:Magnum Assault- One who Surpasses the Storm Thavas-Battle Siren Adelaide**

 **Damage:5**

 **Drop:3**

 **Soul:3**

 **GB:2**

 **Hand:7**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row: None - One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot - None**

 **Back Row:None-Deranged Singular - Edge in the Darkness**

 **Damage:5**

 **Drop:5**

 **Soul:6**

 **GB:1**

 **Hand:4**

Paul turned from the other fight to look at this one. "Amazing! He tied it back up!"

Xavier smirked as he drew. "Yeah, even without support you put me on the edge there. But now it's my turn! Stand and draw! Wertiger Jaeger's ability turns him into a stride fodder as long as there are 2 cards in the soul with darkness! So now!

 _Generation Stride!"_

 **{Insert Track: Elegance}**

 **[Stride Cost: Wertiger Jaeger]**

Scharhrot stood in the moonlight, and with the water being itself, the tides crashed against the shore. With the water splashing high above Scharhrot, the weapon of an unseen figure cut through the water, revealing the card that beat Charlotte.

"One who Splits Darkness, Bledermaus!"

Paul was once again caught in surprise. "He got the G-unit from the booster set?"

"First, I activate Deranged Singular's skill, Edge in the Darkness and itself move into the soul, and I draw 2 cards!"

Deranged finally losing control of its arm, wiped away Edge in the Darkness, then itself.

"Then, Stride skill! Since I have at least 4 cards in the soul with darkness, you're forced to retire one rearguard!"

Fonzo nodded, then placed his hand on the Nikki in his backrow, and moved it into the drop zone.

In turn, Bledermaus pointed his scythe Nikki, and bursts of dark energy blasted the Kelpie Rider

"Additionally, one of the cards I soulcharged with my stride skill was Wertiger Jaeger. With that effect, I counterblast and draw one card." He revealed the card from the soul then performed its skill.

"And I call! Dark Knight of Nightmareland! Hysteric Shirley! Monochrome of nightmareland! Brennen Vampir! One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot!"

Fonzo looked at field that was called. " _He called all those triggers… It makes sense, he wouldn't be able to handle another of my low power rush attacks with high power cards like those."_

"First, I use Dark Knight's ability and move it to the soul, and add 3,000 power to Brennen! Hysteric Shirley's skill, I move it to the soul and soul charge another card. Finally, I use Monochrome's effect to send it back to the deck and soulcharge, countercharge, and draw! Finally, I call Edge in the Darkness and One-Eyed Succubus!"

" _This should be enough to push for game."_ Xavier thought as he eyed the last card in his hand.

"Here I come!"

Fonzo nodded in response.

"Boosted by Edge In the Darkness, One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot attacks the vanguard! Darkness! Add 5,000 power, and this attack can't be guarded with a grade 0!"

 **[26,000 VS 11,000]**

Fonzo then dropped a card from his hand, being a heal trigger to call his own heal trigger.

" _Sky and water, create the ultimate protection! Generation Guard! Guard Leader of Sky and Water, Flotia!_ Since it's the first battle of the turn, add 5,000 to her shield!"

 **[26,000 VS 31,000 GUARD SUCCESFUL]**

Schahrot launched off the shore, dust rising with his power and speed. The demon behind him coughed at the dust rising. As Scharhrot neared Thavas, a guardian circle appeared, tearing through the fabrics of space, and emerged an aquaroid. She raised both of her hands, drawing vapor and water from both the clouds and ocean, then using them to form a shield that would protect Thavas.

"You may have stopped that attack, but can you stop the rest of mine? I'm coming straight at you! Bledermaus attacks! One-Eyed's skill, it moves into the soul, adding 5,000 power to the vanguard and allowing me to draw a card! I'll then use the card I drew and the last card in my hand to move to my soul, activating the skill of Bledermaus! I take all grade 0's from my soul, and move them back into the deck, and shuffle. Then, the vanguard will stand once again at the end of the battle.!"

Xavier revealed 6 grade 0's amassed in the soul, then returned them into the deck.

"Additionally, add 5,000 power to my vanguard, and to Brennen!"

 **[36,000 VS 11,000]**

Paul's jawdropped at the combo Xavier used to pull off his new finisher, and then looked back at Fonzo to see how he would react.

"That's fine by me! Keeper of the Ocean! Attend to me! Nullified with Plato!"

 **[36,000 VS PERFECT]**

"It was only a matter of time before you would use it. Let's see how that'll reflect my drive check!"

 **Triple Drive:**

 **First Check:** Monochrome of Nightmareland - Stand Trigger

"Alright! This stand's effects are all going to Scharhrot!"

He restood his rested avatar.

 **Second Check:** One-eyed Succubus - Critical Trigger

"And a critical! This effect is going to Brennen!"

 **Third Check:** Closet Balloon - No trigger.

"No trigger, but that's fine!"

Bledermaus was next to attack, blasting towards Thavas in an almost maniac matter, swinging his scythe when he had the chance. However, a crash was heard and something emerged from the water, being Plato, holding up his shield against the Scythe.

"I'm not done! Bledermaus restands, and heads at Thavas one more time!"

He stood, and then rested his vanguard once again. "Eat this!"

 **[31,000 VS 11,000]**

Fonzo once again put another card from his hand into the drop zone.

" _Water and Sky, become one and become the perfect protection! Generation Guard! Guard Leader of Sky and Water, Ihoannes!_ With its skill, I choose all of my rearguards, and they can no longer be targeted or hit by effects and attacks, and for each one I chose, add 5,000 to the shield!"

 **[31,000 VS 41,000 NO PASS]**

"Tch! Drive check!"

 **Drive Check:** Hysteric Shirley - Draw Trigger

"I give all effects to Scharhrot!" Xavier used the card and tapped on his avatar, then drew.

As Plato vanished, Bledermaus put force onto his side, making himself swing again so he would hit Thavas, but as he swung, Thavas had already moved back, and held out a palm. In front of it appeared the same guard circle, however this time appearing was an Aquaroid with blue hair. It held up a staff, creating a light that went to all of Fonzo's rearguards, then holding it up to Bledermaus, amassing the light to create a shield.

"Another G-Guard…? But, I still have 2 more attacks! You won't be able to guard with only 3 cards in your hand! Brennen attacks! With his skill, add 11,000 power!"

 **[33,000 VS 11,000]**

"Once more! I'll use Ocean Keeper Plato!"

 **[33,000 VS PERFECT]**

Brennen created multiple flames of energy, rapidly shooting them off at Thavas. However, the same shield that stopped Bledermaus' first attack reappeared and held up his shield to protect Thavas.

"At the end of the battle, Brennen goes to the soul and I draw a card."

" _Just one card left in his hand. There's no way he can stop this!_ "

"Scharhrot attacks the vanguard! Add 5,000 power! You can't use a grade 0 to guard this attack! _Sin Scatter Impact!"_

 **[31,000 VS 11,000]**

Fonzo place the last card in his hand into the drop zone.

" _The ocean freezes over as the peak of protection arrives! Generation Guard! Blue Storm Deterrence Dragon, Icefall Dragon!_ Since it's your fourth attack, it gains 10,000 Shield!"

Scharhrot went off for a second time, however, the same guardian circle appeared, but this time the circle appeared on the surface of the water. Then, the area that the circle formed over turned into ice, and a body crashed through it. A dragon emerged, and with the water and ice shards that went flying froze over to create a wall that stopped Scharhrot.

 **{Track End}**

"Another G-Guard?! You never checked a heal this entire game! You drew into each of them?!"

Xavier spoke with an amazed and yet slightly upset manner.

Fonzo smirked as he looked over to him and his rested field. "You done?"

Xavier nodded, returning his G-Unit to the G-zone. "On to you."

Fonzo restood his units that survived the turn and drew a card.

"Now, It's time! _The tears of those who mourn and the ocean become one! Generation Stride!"_

"He topdecked?!" Was a response that came from both Paul and Xavier

 **{Insert Track: Tokoha Fight GNEXT Ver.}**

 **[Stride Cost: One who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas]**

Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas!"

Thavas now had a full dress uniform, his ascot being at its wielded a sword with orange energy pulsing from the edge of the blade. Instead of a second Kelpie like his previous form, the single kelpie he rode on turned into large, Serpent-like dragon.

"Wailing Thavas…." Xavier repeated the card's name as he looked at the perfect guard in his hand.

" _I have 5 cards in my hand. None of his rearguards can hit me… But he can gain 15,000 power. I have Edge in the Darkness, but it's going to be retired… If he doesn't pull a trigger, I can at least make it to the next turn."_

"I switch the position of Adelaide and Tidal. Magnum and Tidal both make hits that can't hit the vanguard. Tidal restands, and makes another attack that won't hit."  
 **[9,000 VS 11,000 - No Hit]**

 **[9,000 VS 11,000 - No Hit]**

 **[4,000 VS 11,000 - No Hit]**

The two units headed to the shore and taunted Scharhrot by making Mock attacks and Near miss attacks.

"And now, for the big finish! Storm Of Lament, Wailing Thavas attacks the Vanguard! Wave! For each attack that was made this turn, add 5,000 power! Additionally, retire a rearguard for the same number!"

Thavas raised his blade on his Kelpie-Dragon, and slashed it through the air, shooting off a wave of fire that burned the remaining column on Xavier's field.

 **[41,000 VS 11,000]**

"Monochrome of Nightmareland! One-eyed Succubus! Deranged Singular! Hysteric Shirley!"

Xavier played down four of the five cards from his hand onto the guardian circle, being a pinch away from victory or loss.

 **[41,000 VS 46,000]**

 **{Track End. Track Insert: Vanguard(2018) Climax}**

"One to pass… Xavier! I'll break it!"

"Bring it on!"

"Triple Drive!"

 **Triple Drive:**

 **First Check:** Ocean Keeper, Plato - No Trigger

"Tch…"

 **Second Check:** Jockey of the Great Sea, Plato - No Trigger

Both players looked toward Fonzo's deck. The deciding moment arrived upon them.

"Final check!"

 **Third Check:** Kelpie Rider, Petros - Critical Trigger

"It's a critical trigger! All effects, go to wailing Thavas!"

 **[46,000 VS 46,000 GUARD BREAK]**

"No way!" Xavier said as he then prepared to take his damage check.

Thavas rode straight toward Scharhrot, but 4 units appeared to make an attempt at stopping him. Suddenly, Petros emerged from the ocean, and pointed out something to Thavas. Thavas leapt from his Kelpie Dragon, and let the beast destroyed the guard that Scharhrot put up. Thavas then himself arrived infront of Scharhrot, and his blade ignited. He then crashed the blade into the ground, letting waves of energy destroy the Vampire in

 **Damage Check:** Demonted Executioner - No Trigger

 **Winner: Fonzo Ricci**

 **Final Field Check**

 **Fonzo:**

 **Back Row: None - None - Battle Siren Adelaide**

 **Front Row:Magnum Assault - Storm Of Lament, Wailing Thavas- Tidal Assault**

 **Damage:5**

 **Drop:11**

 **Soul:3**

 **GB:6**

 **Hand:4**

 **Xavier:**

 **Front Row: None - One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot - None**

 **Back Row:None- None - None**

 **Damage:6**

 **Drop:10**

 **Soul:11**

 **GB:3**

 **Hand:1**

* * *

 **Preview:**

Paul laughed with a tone of superiority. "Haha, Xavier! How does it feel to get luck sacked on?"

"You didn't even play, quiet."

"Nice new support! I really got a sense that you would lucksack! But you didn't!" Fonzo added to the torment.

"Shut up! A flustered Xavier cried out.

In a garden next to a convent, a nun with a gun pointed its weapon at a bioroid.

Selfina used its weapon and struck at another nun.

Excite Battle Sister, Gelato unleashes its full load at Ahsha

 **NEXT TIME: Club Match: Convent's Garden**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As for my schedule, instead of every 2 weeks and posting on Wednesday, there will still be 2 week gaps, but they will now be posted on the weekend. Stay tuned!**


	5. Club Match: Convent's Garden

As Fonzo and Xavier argued and taunted each other with names, Angie and Piper both stood at another table getting ready.

"You sure you wanna go through with this Angie? Your deck is still running really old cards, don't you wanna wait until GBT-12 comes out? It's in less than 3 weeks" Paul asked. Piper looked with agreement to the question.

Angie looked at both of them with a look of confidence. "You think a few higher generation strides are gonna scare me? I've been playing this game since attacks that were 25,000 were scary. Bring it on."

Piper nodded as she then set her starter. Angie did the same.

"Whenever you're ready." Paul stated, as he was switching back from watching the other game's opening turns.

Both nodded, and placed their decks in position after their redraws. After a moment of staring into each other's eyes they started the chant.

" **Stand up, Vanguard!"**

"Battle Sister, Waffle!" At the windowsill of a convent, a nun with dual pistols in her hands rested her arms and peered out. She then saw a seed blooming into something new.

"Augury Maiden, Ida!" The seed bloomed in a garden, in sight from the window. It became a bioroid, and the bioroid looked up at the window, and waved. The nun at the window was slightly creeped out, and aimed both of its pistols. The bioroid in response prepared for combat.

"If you're doubting my skills, why don't you let me go first?" Angie asked. Piper nodded in response, and Angie drew a card. "I ride, Battle Sister Syrup!" In place of the previous nun, now a nun aiming with a rifle was perched on the windowsill, while the nun with pistols appeared behind her in the convent's building. "Turn end."

"I draw, and ride Faith Maiden Odette." Now Piper's first ride from her last fight entered the field, with Ida behind her. "And attack!" Piper continued with no haste.

 **[12,000 VS 7,000]**

"No guard!"

"Drive check!"

 **Drive Check: Agave Knight - Critical Trigger**

"Great! All effects going to Odette!"

Odette used its weapon to carry high powered seeds that would travel and break the window, but to no avail. However, Agave Knight appeared and threw its blade at the window, shattering it. It then gave its flower to Odette, who accepted it and used it to bolster its attack, with multiple seeds hitting Syrup.

"A critical… Damage check." Angie did her damage check with a frown.

 **Damage Check:**

 **First Check:** Battle Sister, Vanilla - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** Battle Sister, Madeleine - No Trigger

"Alright! That's the end of my turn." Piper ended her turn with a confident smile.

 **Field Check**

 **Angie:**

 **Back Row: None - Battle Sister, Waffle - None**

 **Front Row: None - Battle Sister, Syrup - None**

 **Damage:2**

 **Drop: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Piper:**

 **Front Row: None - Faith Maiden, Odette - None**

 **Back Row: None - Augury Maiden, Ida - None**

 **Damage:0**

 **Drop: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand: 6**

"Now it's my turn! Draw, and ride Battle Sister, Cocotte!" A boot stepped on the glass and then onto the outer windowsill, as Cocotte stood perched on the edge. "I activate Battle Sister, Waffle's skill. I counterblast, and check the top 3 cards of the deck. I superior call one Battle Sister, and I call Macaron! Additionally, it gets 3,000 power!"

Waffle fired off all her pistols, the recoil making her fall back into the convent, but alerting the entire sisterhood in the building. Another window was shattered as a nun wielding dual pile bunkers emerged and pointed at the Bioroid.

"And I call Syrup!" The same rifle-wielding nun appeared behind Cocotte.

" _That Cocotte is gonna hit… regardless. I wanted to avoid that, but now with Syrup…"_ Piper commentated to herself on Angie's plays.

"And now I'll attack your vanguard!" Angie added as she rested her vanguard column.

 **[16,000 VS 7,000]**

"No guard…" Piper replies.

"Let's check!"

 **Drive Check:** Battle Sister, Tiramisu - Draw Trigger

"Perfect. I draw and give the power to Macaron." Angie increased her hand and power both at once.

Cocotte elegantly leapt off the windowsill and madly gashed with her scythe at the bioroid.

"Let's see what's in the damage zone."

 **Damage Check:** Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha - No Trigger

"And since Cocotte's attack hit, I'll activate her skill! I reveal the top card of the deck, and if it's a Battle Sister, it goes to my hand." Angie performed similar to what was a drive check and revealed Battle Sister, Monaka. "This card to my hand."

In the hallways that could be seen through the windows, a Katana wielding nun was seen running and getting ready.

"Next is Macaron, and with her skill, she gains another 3,000 power!"

 **[19,000 VS 7,000]**

"Another no guard." Piper said slightly annoyed, now with the damage about to be tied.

Macaron fired off one of her pile bunkers which directly exploded on contact with Odette

 **Damage Check:** Agave Knight - Critical Trigger

"A trigger... All effects to vanguard."

"And that's the end of my turn! On to you." Angie confidently said.

" _She tied it up… with non-GB skills like those, she increased her advantage too… I have to continue being aggressive though."_  
"It's my turn. Stand and draw! I ride Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma! And I call another Anelma to the rearguard!" Recovering from the hit now stood a green-clothed bioroid with another one appearing at its side. "And the rearguard Anelma attacks Macaron!"

 **[9,000 VS 9,000]**

"Tiramisu guards!" Angie placed the draw trigger she checked earlier onto the guardian circle

 **[9,000 VS 14,000 - GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

The Anelma to the left charged the nun on the side, however from another window of the convent a sniper fired, and stopped her charge.

"That's fine, I'll have my vanguard Anelma attack next with a boost from Ida!"

 **[14,000 VS 9,000]**

"I won't guard that attack." Angie responded

"Then here's my drive check!"

 **Drive Check:** Maiden of Zephyranthes - Critical Trigger

"Great! All effects go to my vanguard!"

"She got another one?!"

The vanguard Anelma, who was guided by Ida to the perfect angle for the attack, was then supported by a pink-haired bioroid, and the two crossed their weapons impacting on Cocotte, knocking her back against the convent's wall.

 **Damage Check:**

 **First Check:** Battle Sister, Vanilla - No trigger

 **Second Check:** Battle Sister, Tiramisu - Draw Trigger

"A draw trigger. I'll give the power to the vanguard, and draw." Angie said while letting out a sigh, as she put the fourth card in the damage zone, but becoming a bit more relaxed after drawing the card.

"And I'll end my turn."

 **Field Check**

 **Angie:**

 **Back Row: None - Battle Sister, Syrup - None**

 **Front Row: None - Battle Sister, Cocotte - Battle Sister, Macaron**

 **Damage: 4**

 **Drop: 1**

 **Soul: 2**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand: 7**

 **Piper:**

 **Front Row: Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma - Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma - None**

 **Back Row: None - Augury Maiden, Ida - None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Drop: 0**

 **Soul: 1**

 **GB:0**

 **Hand: 6**

"And now it's my turn. Stand and Draw! I ride!"

As Angie declared her ride, Cocotte retreated back into the convent.

" _Strongest wielder of the blade! Battle Sister, Monaka!"_

From the topmost floor of the convent appeared the Battle Sister that was seen running through the halls earlier. She broke the window and perched on its ledge like the previous sister, and prepared her blade for an Iaido.

"Eh? I knew you had that in your hand, but you don't have your main ride, Madeleine?" Piper curiously asked.

"Maybe you should've looked at the card a bit closer, or at least watch me play a bit more. This card is my go to for emergencies like this! _Limit Break!"_

Piper caught her mistake and thought about her play in that moment. " _I didn't realize… I didn't even know about this card. Goes to show how little a G-Player like me knows."_

"I counterblast 1 and discard another copy of Monaka from my hand, and then I can check the top 5 cards of my deck." In response to the limit break declaration, a circle appeared above Monaka, as she said a short prayer.

She checked the top 5, and placed two of them into her hand, and placed the rest at the bottom. A smirk came to her face.

"With the four damage I dealt you...What a perfect timing…" Piper commented Angie's recovery play.

"Well, Karma's gonna be like that to ya. Especially when someone has been sacking crits each drive check." Angie retorted

"I learned from the Master himself." She proudly pointed at Xavier, too focused on his game to notice the finger.

"Well, You're not wrong." Angie replied with a chuckle, before going to begin her aggressive attacks. "Are ya ready?"

Monaka now had her hand on the hilt of her blade, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Let's see what kind of damage an antique like that can do!"

"Syrup boosts, and Monaka attacks the vanguard!"

 **[18,000 VS 9,000]**

"No guard!"

"Let's see what the twin drive holds for us!"

 **Twin Drive:**

 **First Check:** Battle Sister, Chai - Heal Trigger

"That's good. I give the power to Macaron, and recover one damage."

 **Second Check:** Battle Sister, Muffin - Critical Trigger

"And a comeback has been completed. Critical to Monaka, power to Macaron!"

Monaka's speed was at a level that the naked eye couldn't see, and in a blink of an eye she was in front of Anelma, swift in a strike of two blades. As fast as she had appeared, she sheathed her blade and returned to the wall of the convent.

"Double Triggers… Damage check."

 **Damage Check:**

 **First Check:** Sunshine Maiden, Paula - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** Faith Maiden, Odette - No Trigger

Piper made another, small sound of annoyance as she placed the cards in her damage zone.

"And last but not least!" Angie rested Macaron. "Macaron will attack Anelma…"

Piper was about to prepare a no guard, but then realized that she had a card on her rear.

"...on the rearguard!" Angie said as she pointed at it. "And add 3,000 power!"

 **[22,000 VS 9,000]**

" _No good… If I guard this I might have trouble guarding later on… But if I take it I can't make offensive comebacks… No choice!"_

"Agave Knight! Faith Maiden, Odette!"

 **[22,000 VS 24,000 - GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

Macaron aimed and fired both of her Pile-Bunkers at the Anelma to the side, her face in pure joy. However, it turned into a sour frown as soon as Agave Knight and Odette knocked away both of the projectiles.

"What a shame… I'll end my turn then." Angie with a small amount of disappointment, being unable to prevent Piper's next turn bloom.

"And now, it's my turn!" Piper drew and looked at that card, a smile on her face as she saw it.

 **{Insert Track - Miguel's Fight}**

" _Awaken, Tender and caring maiden! Ride! Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha!"_

Anelma rose her rake, summoning a vortex of flower petals to swirl around her. However, as it dispersed, standing in the place of Anelma, was Ahsha.

"Now, Generation Stride!"

 **[Stride Cost: Cornflower Flower Maiden, Ines]**

Riding on her familiar Forest Dragon, Selfina descended, imposing herself on the field. In her hand, her shield and blade, with her blade pointed at the Katana-wielding nun.

"Stride skill, activate!" Piper placed her hand on the Anelma card, and continued her play. "I'll be calling another copy of this card from the deck!" Piper said, quick in grabbing another copy of Anelma from the deck, calling it to an open space in the right column. "Add 2,000 power! Bloom! Add 2,000 to both Anelma units and to the vanguard! The first Anelma gets boost!"

In the garden, a large rose formed. When it bloomed, its petals sagged down to reveal the second Anelma. Both Anelmas crossed their rakes, and energy flowed throughout the garden field.

"Tch, she's already getting those power boosts…" Angie complained to herself.

" _Maybe I should have attacked Anelma with the vanguard instead…"_

"Next, I move the left Anelma back, I call Sunshine Maiden, Paula! I Then use Ida's skill, and Paula and the back-right Anelma now have the same name!"

A new maiden wielding a large blade joined the rest of the bioroids on the battlefield, before being pulled by Ida, who made both her hand and Anelma's touch.

" _A Paula… That's bringing a nasty combo to the table…"_ Angie thought to herself as she analyzed her hand, wondering how to handle her guards during the turn.

"Next, I activate Selfina's skill! Flipping a copy of herself face up in the G-Zone, I choose one unit…" Piper explained, pointing to the Paula on her field to signal her target. "And I add 2,000 power to it. Then, I can call up to one more Paula from the deck! Superior Call!" She immediately called the card to the open front row on her left. "Bloom! Add 2,000 power to both Paula units, and to the back-right Anelma as well. Additionally, the Anelma gains boost, and Paula gains an on attack skill!"

A second rose appeared on her field, revealing another Paula this time. Now, all 4 of Piper's rearguards crossed their weapons, the energy growing stronger than before.

" _When that bloomed Paula attacks…."_

"First, I'll attack with the right Paula, boosted by Anelma!"

 **[24,000 VS 11,000]**

"Big numbers and huge attacks alone won't be enough for you to beat me!

 _Sunrays that shine on the godhawk's wings! Come from the bright future and protect me! Generation Guard! Sunrise-On-High Godhawk, Ichibyoshi!_ I have 3 or more cards in hand, add 5,000 the shield!"

 **[24,000 VS 31,000 - GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

The right Paula headed straight for Monaka, and leapt into the air when it felt it would deal the most damage, however, she became distracted by sun rays from above. With the attacker taken off guard, Monaka jumped up and kicked her away.

"Next, I'm coming in for a swing from my vanguard!"

 **[28,000 VS 11,000]**

"I won't guard that!" Angie replied.

"Triple Drive!"

 **First Check:** Cornflower Maiden, Ines - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga - No Trigger

 **Third Check:** Fairy Light Dragon - Heal Trigger

"Alright! I heal one damage and give the power to Paula!"

Selfina was about to charge into the fray riding her dragon, but as she pointed her blade at Monaka, another smaller dragon appeared for a moment, enveloping both the left Paula and Selfina with a faint green light. With newfound energy, Selfina attacked with a burst of energy from her sword, blasting Monaka into the convent's wall.

"Damage check."

 **Damage Check:** Tetra Magus - No Trigger

" _Tch… It's not even a Battle Sister that I can take advantage of with an especial Counterblast... I should be fine though."_

"And now, I'll continue with Paula boosted by Anelma! Thanks to the skill she obtained from her bloom, I add 10,000 power!"

 **[41,000 VS 11,000]**

"That's not going to hit. Defend me, Higher Deity Protecting Official, Amatsu-hikone!"

 **[41,000 VS PERFECT]**

An intense flash of light struck from the sky, bringing down one of Oracle Think Tank's officials, who created a protective barrier around the convent, stopping Paula's attack in her tracks.

"What a shame. I'll end my turn there." Piper said, calmly.

" _Only one damage dealt to her, even with those numbers… this is not going well."_

 **{Track End}**

 **Field Check**

 **Angie:**

 **Back Row: None - Battle Sister, Syrup - None**

 **Front Row: None - Battle Sister, Monaka - Battle Sister, Macaron**

 **Damage: 4**

 **Drop: 4**

 **Soul: 3**

 **GB:1**

 **Hand: 7**

 **Piper:**

 **Front Row: Sunshine Maiden, Paula - Ranunculus Maiden, Ahsha - Sunshine Maiden, Paula**

 **Back Row: Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma - Augury Maiden, Ida - Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Drop: 2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **GB:2**

 **Hand: 6**

"And now it's my turn! _The reckless wielder of the Elemental Machine Gun! You're staring right down its barrel! I Ride Battle Sister, Madeleine!"_

Monaka disappeared from the field, and now on the convent's roof stood a nun armed with an artillery-based weapon, with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"There's your main ride." Piper said with a slight sound of disappointment. "Wish you stayed on that limit break card this whole game."

"You wish! And now, Generation Stride!"

 **[Stride Cost: Battle Sister, Mille-Feuille]**

 **{Track Insert: Misaki's Fight GZ Ver.}**

"Come out! Sister with wings of angels and guns that bring salvation! Excite Battle Sister, Gelato!"

Madeleine shot a barrage in the air, bursting into light. Descending down was a nun with wings on her back and heavy gatling guns floating around her.

"Madeleine's Stride Skill! Gelato obtains a skill! Gelato's skill! Soulblast one, and look at cards from the top of the deck, equal to the current number of my Battle Sister unit. And I have 3 of them on my field!" Angie quickly grabbed the first 3 cards of her deck, and added one to her hand with a smile.

" _Gaining advantage like that… Typical of an Oracle Think Tank play."_ Piper commented to herself as the Battle Sister player continued her plays.

"Then I call Battle Sister, Crepe!" And in an instant the axe-armed nun came to the side of Gelato.

" _This just got way more annoying…"_

"And, let's battle! With a boost from Syrup and a soulcharge, I'm heading straight for you!" Angie called out to Piper as she rested her vanguard.

 **[33,000 VS 11,000]**

"Bring it on! No guard!"

"Triple drive!"

 **Triple Drive**

 **First Check:** Battle Sister, Berrymousse - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** Battle Sister, Muffin - Critical Trigger

"Critical trigger!" Angie smirked as her plan came into fruition. "All effects to Battle Sister, Macaron."

" _To Macaron?!" Piper thought worryingly._

 **Third Check:** Battle Sister, Tiramisu - Draw Trigger

"A draw trigger! Power to Battle Sister, Macaron, and draw!"

" _She's trying to force me to guard her Macaron and no guard crepe!"_ Piper realized.

" _I could use Rainbreath now… But I don't have a card to set up with…"_

Angie smirked has her strategy fell into place.

Gelato raised her hands, raising all of her gatling guns, and began to open fire on Ahsha, shells hitting the ground in seconds.

"Damage Check."

 **Damage Check:** Sunshine Maiden, Paula - No Trigger

"Continue, Macaron!" **[22,000 VS 11,000]**

"Tch… I intercept with both Paulas, and then guard with Odette from the hand." Piper placed the following cards to the guard circle.

 **[22,000 VS 26,000 - GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

"Crepe!" Angie said, resting her last card. "Oracle! Add 2,000 power to Crepe!"

 **[11,000 VS 11,000]**

"No guard." Piper said, giving up on trying to prevent her strategy.

Crepe strutted down to the garden, twirling her naginata so fast that a gust of wind was created, blowing away flowers and leaves. In a blink of an eye, she was in front of Ahsha, slashing down fiercely at her.

"Let's hope I can recover from that one…" Piper said as she checked the damage.

 **Damage Check:** Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha - No Trigger

"And with Crepe's skill, I draw a card." Angie counterblasted, and drew another card. "And at the end of my turn, the oracle ability of Amatsu-Hikone will activate. Counterblast, return it to my hand, then bind a random card face down. Turn end." Angie smirked, having an overwhelming gap between her hand and Piper's.

 **{Track End}**

"Yeesh, 11 cards in her hand… But that won't matter if she can't handle all of my blooms at once! I'll finish it on this turn! Stand and Draw!" Piper drew, while keeping a poker face, she was grateful that she drew into a Noel.

 **{Insert Track: Tokoha Fight NEXT Ver.}**

"Let's end it with Generation Stride!"

 **[Stride Cost:** Cornflower Flower Maiden, Ines **]**

Piper's familiar stride descended onto the battlefield once more, dust rising as the foot of her dragon landed onto the field. "Selfina! Stride Skill! I superior call Ida! I call Noel! I activate both of the Ida's first skills! Both Anelma's have the same name as Noel!"

All of Piper's rearguards held hands together surrounding Selfina as Piper declared the Ida skills. Then I activate both Ida's skills, and send my 2 Paula's to the bottom of the deck to draw the same number of cards!" The two Idas dug their augurs into the ground, and then disappeared.

" Lastly, the skill of Selfina! I'll Counterblast, and a G-Persona Blast! Two of my rearguards are chosen to gain 2,000 power, and I call cards with the same name as them! 3 Noel, and add one critical to the vanguard! Bloom! The 6 Noels all bloom, and even if called over, will still bloom! The back left Noel and front left Noel receive 12,000 power! The 3 Noels called bloom twice, adding 16,000 to the right column noels, and 8,000 to the back row and to the vanguard! Lastly, both Anelma blooms, and the three called Noels gain 12,000 power! The Anelma called over is retired." Piper slid the grade 2 into the drop zone.

Front Left Noel and Backleft Anelma: 23,000

Front and Back right Noels : 37,000

Back middle Noel: 29,000

Vanguard: 33,000

At this point, Xavier and Fonzo had finished their game, and were surprised at the game they had came to watch. "My, she's gone all out." Xavier said surprised.

Fonzo nudged Xavier a little more. "And with that Selfina you gave her." He said with a smirk on his face, leaning in to tease him some more. Xavier met him with an eye roll and a hard pound on the head.

"Hey! Didn't need to be that hard…" Fonzo said pouting.

"This is where it ends!" Piper proclaimed, as she reached for two cards in her hand. "The backrow Noel abilities." She said as she placed the cards she reached for into the drop zone. "They'll be attacking from the backrow now!" The Noels in the back swayed their garden hoes up into the air.

" _Not good… She perfectly set up her field to make it in one go… Even with 11 cards in hand, I don't think I can stop all of those attacks… I just hope this plays out in my favor."_

"Selfina attacks the vanguard!" Piper, now riled up exclaimed as she rested the vanguard. "Petal Peace Proclamation!"

 **[35,000 VS 11,000]**

"You know I have this! Amatsu-Hikone!"

Angie had no hesitation in dropping down the card, and then another from her hand.

"Perfect Guard!"

 **[35,000 VS PERFECT]**

"It won't matter! I'll end this here! Triple Drive!"

 **Triple Drive:**

 **First Check:** Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** Maiden of Zephyranthes - Critical Trigger

"Right there! Critical Trigger! All effects go to the left column Noel!"

" _Not Good."_ "Oh my…" "That's great!" Were the thoughts and responses of her club mates as they saw the critical trigger boost the Noel.

 **Third Check:** Sunshine Maiden, Paula - No Trigger

Selfina let off a blast of petals that flew straight toward Madeleine, however another flash of light occured and Amatsu Hikone appeared to block the attack once again.

"Continue, my left Noel, with a boost from Anelma!"

 **[51,000 VS 11,000]**

"If that attack lands, it's over!" Everyone watched with surprise.

"Not yet! Amatsu-Hikone!" Angie cried out as she placed another copy, then discarding another card.

 **[51,000 VS PERFECT]**

Anelma set herself up as a step for Noel to launch off of, boosting Noel to reach the top of the convent, however, Amatsu-Hikone appeared once again.

"Again?! Tch. I can still do it! Backrow Noel, go!"

 **[29,000 VS 11,000]**

" _If I bet on a damage trigger right now… I can save some cards for an oracle stride next turn… But if I guard this, and get one later… it might be a waste. But as long as I have at least 3 cards at the start of my hand, and something to stride with..."_

"I'll take it!"

The Noel behind the vanguard took off herself, and reached high enough to hit Madeleine.

 **Damage Check:** Battle Sister, Tiramisu - Draw Trigger

" _This is…"_ "I draw and give all power to Madeleine!"

"A damage trigger?! Tch… Go! Backright Noel!"

 **[37,000 VS 16,000]**

"Generation Guard! O Great CEO, Bask us with your glory once more! Sun Of Eternity Amaterasu! With her effect, Soulcharge, and check the top card." While keeping a poker face, Angie was surprised with what was at the top. "And leave it there." She said calmly. "Finally, add 10,000 to the shield."

 **[37,000 VS 41,000]**

The back right Noel took her turn to get a slash in, however the sun in that moment seemed brighter, and the CEO of the Oracle Think Tank appeared for a moment, blinding her.

"Front right Noel, attack!"

 **[37,000 VS 16,000]**

 **{Track End}**

"No guard." Angie replied.

Everyone was surprised, seeing with the 6 cards in her hand could do her at least something. However, some of the group caught on faster than the others.

The Noel in the front right leaped, and struck, however as she struck, Madeleine smirked,

 **Damage Check:** Battle Sister, Chai - Heal Trigger

"Amaterasu confirmed her a heal trigger, so she didn't need to waste cards." Paul said with his eyes closed, seeing the fate of the game.

"A H-heal trigger… and I put everything on that turn, too." Piper said letting out a sigh. "Ok, turn end.

 **Field Check**

 **Angie:**

 **Back Row: None - Battle Sister, Syrup - None**

 **Front Row: Battle Sister, Crepe - Battle Sister, Monaka - Battle Sister, Macaron**

 **Damage: 5**

 **Drop: 11**

 **Soul: 5**

 **GB:3**

 **Hand: 7**

 **Piper:**

 **Front Row: Tenacious Maiden, Noel- Ranunculus Maiden, Ahsha - Tenacious Maiden, Noel**

 **Back Row: Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma - Tenacious Maiden, Noel -Tenacious Maiden, Noel**

 **Damage: 5**

 **Drop: 4**

 **Soul: 4**

 **GB:4**

 **Hand: 6**

"Those numbers, Piper. In a normal situation, those would've ended any average game, but I lucked out this time. Let me show you my response! Stand and Draw!"

Angie stared at the card she drew, and broke her poker face, and a worried look grew on piper's face.

"Generation Stride!"

 **{Insert Track: Misaki's Theme (V)}**

"The convent's ace striker! Come, Excite Battle Sister, Miroir!"

A nun's blue dress blew in the wind, and with the reloading of her gun, and the twirl of a sword entered Miroir.

"Miroir's skill! I turn a card in the G-Zone face up, then she acquires 2 skills! One of them has Oracle, so now Miroir is a vanguard with oracle. Additionally, all my Battle Sisters gain 1,000 power for every card in my hand!"

Xavier's eyes widened. "If she's stating that Miroir has Oracle out loud… does she run that card?"

"I call Bell-Ringing Miko, Ouka! And with her skill, she's retired, and if I have a vanguard with Oracle you can't guard Macaron with a Grade 0!"

A Miko appeared behind Macaron, and rang its bell behind her, then disappearing.

"She does…this strategy is reminiscent of Silent Tom's skill." Xavier said with his suspicions confirmed.

"Let's do this! Crepe attacks the vanguard! Oracle!"

 **[16,000 VS 11,000]**

"Noels! Intercept!" Piper slid both of her front row rearguards into the guard circle.

 **[16,000 VS 21,000 GUARD SUCCESSFUL]**

"I'll end this here! Miroir attacks the vanguard!" Angie rested her vanguard.

Miroir fired off a round of shots from her gun toward the dirt near Ahsha, clouding her view.

 **[38,000 VS 11,000]**

" _This is bad."_ Piper said as she hovered around the cards in her hand. " _But, this should be enough."_ She said as she confirmed her guards. " _Then again, if she has one more Touka in her deck, this will be the end for me."_

"I'm counting on you, Lilga! Your vanguard's attack won't hit me!"

 **[38,000 VS PERFECT]**

"I'm not going to take this lying down! Get ready for my Triple Drive!"

 **Triple Drive**

 **First Check:** Battle Sister, Macaron - No Trigger

 **Second Check:** Battle Sister, Muffin - Critical Trigger

"Critical Trigger! All the effects to Macaron!"

" _It's a trigger, yeah. But if she has a heal in her hand, an extra point of damage won't matter"_

Piper smirked at the critical trigger, now more confident in her defense than ever.

Yet, in her head she faltered. " _If her next check is a … No! I'll win this time!"_

"Third Check! It ends with this, Piper!"

 **Third Check:** Bell Ringing Miko, Ouka - Stand Trigger

"Yes! It's a stand trigger! Crepe will be standing, as well as gaining the power!"

Angie said, turning her unit to the stand position with a pleased smirk on her face.

" _No! I won't have enough!"_ Piper's confident smile turning upside down.

Miroir launched with the advantage of the dust blocking her opponent's eyesight.

However, the dust was suddenly blown away by a storm of cherry blossoms, and Lilga holding up a shield of green light preventing Miroir's charge from getting through.

However, Ouka appeared again, this time behind Crepe, ringing her bell once more. To the sound of the melodious noise, Crepe stood up, ready to attack one more time.

"This'll end it! Crepe! Go!"

 **[25,000 VS 11,000]**

The rest of the group was waiting for her response, all their eyes focused on something. Paul with his eyes gazing at the board, Fonzo with his alternating back and forth between Angie and Piper, and Xavier with his closed.

"I…Can't guard." Piper said with a frown as she set her hand down.

Crepe leapt from the convent's window, and with a quick slash of her naginata, Ahsha collapsed.

 **Damage Check:** Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha

* * *

 **Preview**

 _"See? I told you big numbers aren't scary. And I was even able to finish you off with 25,000."_

Xavier comes face to face with someone who has an aura emanating from him.

Surging Ripple, Prodromos opens fire onto Scharhrot.

A flipper appears near the hand of Xavier's new opponent.

 **NEXT TIME:** **Rippling Locals! Light Signals Penguin Soldier!**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this recent chapter. It has been a while since I've last posted, school really does get in the way of things. While V series is out, and a lot of old units are retrained, I want to finish Darkness of Imagination before I continue onto V-Series. Thank you for understanding, and continuing to read Darkness Of Imagination.**


End file.
